A Lasting Love
by Dawndrina
Summary: A story about the trials and tribulations of Courtney and Jason (journey fanfic). If you aren't a Journey fan then I suggest that you don't read this! I finished it as of 11304! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Carly was never kidnapped in this story, but Jason and Courtney are not married, they didn't do any of the planning for the June wedding on the show.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to General Hospital (except those which I create myself).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day was nice and sunny when Courtney woke up. She rolled over to see Jason lying next to her. IT was so nice to wake up next to him each morning, she thought happily. Excited for the day ahead of her, Courtney got up and got ready for work at Kelly's.  
  
When she arrived she noticed that Elizabeth was already at work.  
  
"Since when do you ever show up on time, Courtney?" Elizabeth asked rudely.  
  
"Liz, it's none of your business whether or not I show up on time, so put a cork in it," she replied hotly.  
  
"You know what? Fine. It's your life not mine, thanks God." Liz muttered under her breath.  
  
Courtney ignored her and just went back to getting things ready for the day.  
  
When finally her shift was done at noon, she left to go to the penthouse to relax. When she arrived Sonny and Jason were deep in conversation. They barely noticed her, but she decided to go chat with Carly anyways.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Oh, hi Courtney, come in. I need help picking out baby patterns for the wall paper in the nursery," Carly said.  
  
"Ok, I'm happy to help," was Courtney's cheery response.  
  
A while later Sonny came in.  
  
"Where's Jason?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Oh he's across the hall waiting for you. He wants to talk to you," Sonny replied.  
  
"Ok, I wonder what it could be about," she said to no one in particular.  
  
When she opened the door to the penthouse she saw Jason sitting calmly on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong? Sonny said you wanted to talk to me," Courtney said, a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"Nothing's wrong I just didn't know what you would want to pack for our trip," Jason replied, slightly grinning.  
  
"Trip!?! What trip? We're going on a trip?" Courtney said.  
  
"Yes, we are. We need some time to our selves, so I'm taking you to the island," Jason said.  
  
"Ok, that sounds wonderful. I'll go pack." Courtney said, obviously excited for this surprise trip. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When they arrived at the island they settled in and then started talking about anything in general. Pretty soon they tan out of things to say and just sat there cuddling on the bed.  
  
After a while Jason said, "Courtney, I love you so much. You are my world and I can't wait until you're my wife."  
  
"I love you, too, Jason. And you have no idea how much I want you to be my husband," Courtney said dreamily.  
  
Then she turned and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. She gently kssed him, but it soon turned into a passionate kiss. Soon after she laid next to his sleeping body under the covers. She then rested her head on his chest and drifted into sleep.  
  
When she awoke she was alone in the bed. She got up and put her robe on and walked out on to the terrace only to see Jason staring off into the waves.  
  
She quietly walked up behind him and put her hands around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she said softly.  
  
"Nothing really." He said in the same soft tone.  
  
Over the next few days Jason and Courtney relaxed and talked about the future and their wedding that would soon be coming up.  
  
When they returned to Port Charles things returned to normal. Courtney and Elizabeth fought everyday at work, Carly and Courtney usually spent the afternoon with Michael or talking about the wedding, while Sonny and Jason talked about the business and did their work. This some what peaceful life lasted for about 3 weeks until one morning at Kelly's Courtney felt really dizzy all of a sudden. She went to the bathroom just in case she threw up, but she didn't and after a while she went back to work, and didn't think anything about it.  
  
After work that day she went home and started discussing wedding plans with Carly. All they had left to do before the wedding was pick out her dress.  
  
That afternoon the representative from the bridal home came with many dresses for Courtney. All of them were either too goofy, too tight, too flamboyant, or just not her style. Finally Carly said, "Marissa don't you have anything that Courtney will like?"  
  
"Um, actually I do. Let me go get it," Marissa said.  
  
After a few minutes Marissa came back with a dress. She gave it to Courtney to try on and when Courtney came back down stairs she was grinning from eair to ear. The dress was beautiful. It was a long, white, strapless, satin dress with a small around of embroidery on the bottom going all the way around, and tiny diamonds scattered on the skirt. She looked stunning in it.  
  
"It's perfect!" Carly said with enthusiasm.  
  
"I think we'll take this one, Marissa," Courtney said, a bit more calmly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
There was a week until the wedding, and Courtney was getting anxious, for several reasons. First of all, there was the wedding. And then there was the fact that she had been getting dizzy more often and she had also been getting sick more often. She knew that these were signs of being pregnant, but she didn't think that she would be pregnant. But she still felt unsure so she bought a pregnancy test and went to Carly's penthouse.  
  
"Carly? Are you here? It's Courtney?"  
  
"Yea, I'm here. Sorry, I was just putting a few new things I got for the baby away so Sonny wouldn't see then and have a fit."  
  
Courtney chuckled lightly at this, and then remember what was in the bag she was carrying and why she was here. "Um, Carly. could I talk to you for a bit?" Courtney said rather nervously.  
  
"Well of course hunn! What is it?" Carly said, a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant," Courtney said blankly.  
  
"WHAT!?! You do? Well. what makes you think this!" said Carly.  
  
"I've been throwing up a lot in the morning and I've been getting really dizzy." She said.  
  
"Well, should we get a test to make it final?"  
  
"Well, I brought one with me." Courtney then showed Carly the bag she had in her hand.  
  
"Ok, well why don't you go to the bathroom and find out!" Carly said, sounding excited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Carly? I have the results, if you want to know." Courtney said.  
  
"Of course I do! Tell me!"  
  
"I'm pregnant." And then Courtney let her smile show. She let out the goofiest grin ever and then started laughing at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh my God! We have to tell Jason and Sonny right away." Carly said. And as soon as she finished speaking, Jason and Sonny walked through the door.  
"Why are you two ladies laughing?" Sonny said, looking confused.  
  
"Well, Courtney and I have an announcement to make." Carly said, dragging out each syllable.  
  
"Ok, well, here it goes! I, um, I..I. I'm pregnant. There I've said it!" Courtney said.  
  
Jason face then lit up. His eyes got large and his jaw dropped open. Sonny's did the same thing. Not either of them spoke for what seemed to be an hour, but was really only a few minutes. Courtney then realized that this might now be good news, for some reason or another. Carly obviously felt the same way, except she did a better job of covering it up, and instead said, "Well, don't just stand there like statues! Say something!  
  
"Uh, well, congratulations! This is wonderful!" Sonny said, breaking the ice.  
  
Jason just hugged Courtney and kissed the top of her head. Carly then realized that Jason might not want to say anything in front of them, so she said, "Why don't you guys go across the hall and celebrate by your selves."  
  
"Good idea," Courtney said, and then she led Jason across the hall. Once the door was closed he met her in a passionate kiss and hugged her tightly. They went over the couch and just sat there a minute cuddling.  
  
"I can't believe we're having a baby," said Jason, and then he let his smile show. He kissed her again and again until finally he needed to breathe.  
  
At that point Courtney was looking deeply into his eyes. "I believe I'm the happiest girl on the plant right now. I'm getting married in a week to the most incredible man alive, and I'm pregnant with that man's child. I could live in this moment forever." And with that she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Ok, well tell me what you guys think! This is my first story at fan fiction so I need some feedback!!! Thanks!! ~Dawndrina 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Today was Courtney's wedding day, and she was as nervous as ever. She felt like she had so many things to do! And as soon as she was up Carly came over to make sure that the bride to be wasn't getting pre-marriage jitters.  
  
The wedding was at two o'clock at the Queen of Angels church, and now it was noon. They were already at the church, and now Courtney was getting her make-up done by a person Carly had recommended. Carly, of course, was her matron of honor and she looked stunning in a shimmering periwinkle dress that showed off how pregnant she was.  
  
About an hour and 45 minutes later people stared coming in. There was only a small guest size estimated, seeing that Jason and Courtney had a limited amount of friends, but of course the Quatermaines had been invited, without AJ or course, and Marco and Max and Johnny and Greg, and a few others, too.  
  
Finally the bridal march started to play and Mike was there to lead Courtney down the aisle. When she entered and saw Jason's eyes on her, she just about cried with happiness. He looked gorgeous in his tux and he had on a small smile and his eyes were twinkling with what looked like tears.  
  
When Courtney and Mike reached the front, he gave her hand to Jason and whispered, "Take care of my baby girl, Jason."  
  
"I will," Jason said with a smile.  
  
The priest then began:  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Courtney Matthews and Jason Morgan in holy matrimony. Now I understand that you have your own vows."  
  
They slightly nodded, and then Jason began, "Courtney, you know I'm hopeless with words, but I'll put this the best way I can. I promise to love you and to cherish you from this day forward, until we both fall down and die. I promise to be there for you for always and to hold you up when you are weak. I will be your rock because I love you and I always will; this I promise you."  
  
By now Courtney had tears streaming down her face, yet she was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Jason, we've had it rough from the start, I have to admit. Yet we've made it through all the obstacles so far so much that we're standing here today. And the only reason I've been able to stand each day and fight whatever keeps us apart is the fact that I know that you love me and always will, because you are my rock, and I promise to be yours, too, because I will love you until the day I die, this I promise you."  
The priest then handed Jason her ring and said, "Jason Morgan, will you have Courtney Matthews to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
Then Jason replied, "I will," and slid Courtney's platinum wedding band next to her sapphire engagement ring.  
  
Then the priest handed Courtney his ring and said, "Courtney Matthews, will you have Jason Morgan to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
Then Courtney replied, "I will," and slid Jason's wedding band onto his finger.  
  
Then the priest said, and what seemed ages, "Jason, you may now kiss your bride."  
  
Jason then cupped Courtney's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She then opened her mouth to his and held him in an embrace as he engulfed her with his love. At that moment it seemed as if they were the only two people on the planet, and then suddenly they returned to the church, to hear everybody smiling and clapping and Courtney and Jason went hand in hand down the aisle.  
  
But what the happy couple didn't realize was that everybody in the church was not celebrating their marriage. High up in the choir pulpit of the church was a masked man in black. He had with him a sniper gun that was pointed straight at Courtney. The man had his hand on the trigger, it was now or never, they would soon have left the sanctuary, and he had a job to do.  
  
Then all of a sudden the church was filled with a horrendously loud gunshot. Courtney then stood frozen in her tracks and fell to the ground as her world went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well guys WHAT DO YA THINK!! Send me some reviews or chapter 5 might not be up in an awfully long time!! Thanks!!! ~Dawndrina 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"COURTNEY!" Jason screamed as he fell to her side. He lifted up her head and felt something warm and sticky on his fingers. His blood turned to ice. He looked at his hand and saw deep, rich, red blood flowing from the back of Courtney's head. He almost fainted.  
  
"Somebody call the police! Call 911! Get an ambulance the hell over here! Jason said in hysteria. His eyes welled up with tears. Not now, he thought to him self, this was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives.  
  
"Move Away! Move Away! Were is the victim!" The paramedics voice boomed from the chapel entrance.  
  
The paramedics then gently lifted Courtney onto a stretcher. All of the blood had drained from her face and she was as white as a ghost, even with her make-up on. She looked lifeless, just laying there, helpless, losing more blood every moment.  
  
Jason went with her to the hospital, where they immediately placed her in surgery. Sonny and Carly met him there and they waited restlessly for news. Monica came out once, with a grim look on her face, and when she saw Jason's expression of grief and loss, she came over and told him, "It's ok, Jason, we haven't lost her yet. She's a fighter."  
  
They said yet, Jason though, that means she could still die.  
  
After hours of pacing restlessly throughout the E.R., he finally succumbed to his weariness and fell asleep in a chair.  
  
"Jason, wake up. Jason? Jason can you hear me? Courtney's out of surgery," Monica said softly.  
  
Jason could hear her speaking in the back of his mind, but he didn't want to wake up.  
  
Finally what she had said registered in his mind, and he was wide awake. "Is she alive?" He asked slowly, not really wanting to know the answer to his dreadful question.  
  
"Well, yes and no, so to speak," Monica said slowly, carefully choosing her words.  
  
"What do you mean, Monica? Just tell me if my wife is going to live!!" Jason spat out.  
  
"Ok, calm down Jason. Yes, Courtney is alive, and so is the baby. But the bad news is that she lost a lot of blood, and is now in a coma. I don't know how long it will be until she wakes up, Jason. It might be quite a while, and she might not have her memory. nothing is for sure." Monica said sadly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go home and rest for a bit and then I'll be right back. Carly, can you sit with her for me? I don't want her to be alone incase she wakes up." Jason said wearily. So much had happened in the past few hours.  
  
"Of course, Jason." Carly said quietly.  
  
But before Jason could make it to the elevator, Scott Baldwin and one of his little minions came after Jason.  
  
"Hello, anger boy," Scott said, "So, your beautiful new wife gets shot before you two can cut the cake. Why don't you tell me what happened."  
  
"Scott, leave it alone. His wife got shot on their wedding day, for Christ's sake, and you're here trying to pester him with questions! No! Just, go away. I don't want to see your face here again!" Sonny said angrily.  
  
"Hey! You can't boss me around like that! I'm the D.A.! One more statement like that and you're in jail, buddy," Scott said, loving his "authority."  
  
"Forget it, I'm out," Jason said. With that he got on the elevator and left.  
  
When he got to the penthouse Jason broke down in tears and collapsed on the couch. He then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Hours later Jason awoke to the bright, early morning sun. He realized he had fallen asleep on the couch and instantly scrambled out of bed to change so he could get back to Courtney.  
  
When he arrived at the hospital, Carly was asleep in a chair in Courtney's room. Jason just walked over to her bed and held her cold, limp, hand. She was breathing normally, which seemed good, but she still looked so lifeless. Jason then spoke quietly to her, "Courtney? Can you hear me? Well, I bet you can some how, so you have to listen to me. You have to fight this, for our baby, for yourself, and for me. Courtney, if you don't make it I don't know what I'll do. I can't live without you. You are my life. Come on, baby, just wake up."  
  
Jason looked at the lifeless hand he was holding and caught the shimmer of the wedding ring on her finger. She looked brilliant when he had slipped the platinum band on to her finger. It seemed impossible that that had happened less then twenty-four hours ago.  
  
Later that day, Sonny told Jason to go home and rest. Of course Jason protested, but Sonny told him everything would be alright and he would stay here with Carly. Finally Jason agreed and went home, exhausted.  
  
During the late afternoon, Sonny and Carly decided to take a quick breath of fresh air. They figured nothing could go wrong in 5 minutes, so they left for their walk.  
  
So soon as they were gone, a figure slid into Courtney's room. "Hello Courtney," said a cold, yet familiar voice. It was AJ.  
  
"So, It seems my perfect little plan worked, almost," he said as he sat down by her side, "If only that bullet had gone a little farther in. You see, I couldn't stand the fact that you, of all people, would cheat on my with my thug brother. I knew that I wouldn't be able to win to back by killing Jason, so I decided that if I couldn't have you, no one could. Yes, that's right, my dear. I shot you. And I would do it again if I had to, and since that bullet didn't finish off the job, I guess this will have to do," He said maliciously as he took one of her pillows from behind her back. Then just as he was about to smother it over her face, Carly and Sonny opened the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

HEY! Ok, well this chapter lives up to the story's PG-13 rating, in language and plot, (it's a wee bit violent). So just. enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sonny and Carly stood still in the door. Carly could instantly feel Sonny tighten up at the sight of AJ, and now he was so angry she could feel waves of it rolling off of him, like a storm about to hit shore. AJ just stood there motionless, like a deer caught in headlights, holding the pillow in his hand.  
  
It took a little while for this to register through Sonny's head, but then he realized that AJ was the one who shot Courtney, and now he was here to finish the job.  
  
"AJ, what the hell do you think your doing!" Sonny shouted, losing control. He ran over to AJ and grabbed him from Courtney's side. Then he dragged him across the room and started punching and kicking him with all his strength. Carly didn't stop him. "YOU.WILL.DIE.FOR.SHOOTING.MY.SISTER.YOU.BASTARD.!" Sonny shouted. Finally, AJ was unconscious and just laid there in a crumple on the floor. Sonny ran over to Carly who just stood there terrified. "Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Me?!? I'm fine!" Carly said quietly. She had never seen her husband this angry before.  
  
"OK, well I have to get him out of here before anyone else walks in here. Quick, call Marco on your cell and tell him to bring a hat, sunglasses, and a wheelchair to Courtney's room. Can you do that for me?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yea, of course," Carly said.  
  
She dialed Marco's cell number, "Hello?" Came the deep voice.  
  
"Marco? This is Carly. Get over here quick. And bring sunglasses, a hat, and a wheelchair," Carly said, not explaining.  
  
"Ok, right away Mrs. Corinthos." Marco said, hanging up.  
  
"He's on his way, Sonny," Carly said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Marco came, Sonny and he put on AJ's disguise and took him to a safe house, where they tied him up and left him unconscious. Then they called Jason.  
  
"Morgan," Jason said when he answered the phone.  
  
"Jason, it's Sonny. Look, Carly and I walked into Courtney's room after a quick walk outside and saw AJ with a pillow in his hands about to suffocate her to death. We stopped him and now he's unconscious in one of the safe houses. Jason, AJ must have been the one who shot Courtney, or else he hired someone else too." Sonny said.  
  
"Ok, give me your address and I'll be there soon. I have to finish something I should have a long time ago," Jason said.  
  
When Jason arrived at the safe house, the sight of AJ made him sick. AJ was just now regaining consciousness, and Jason wanted to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Hello AJ," Jason said, trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
"What do you want with me," AJ said, still only half awake.  
  
"You're going to die for what you did to my wife," Jason said.  
  
"She's never going to be your wife, Jason, only your slut. She was MY wife, but not yours. You had to steal her away from me, you bastard," AJ said, looking Jason in the eye.  
  
Then Jason lost control and started punching AJ in the ribs. "DON'T. YOU. EVER. SAY. COURTNEY'S. NAME. AGAIN. YOU . WORTHLESS. PIECE. OF. GARBAGE!" shouted Jason, punching him in between each word.  
  
At this point AJ was unconscious, and now Jason pulled his gun from his back pocket and pointed it at AJ's head. "Now you will never be able to hurt her again," he said quietly. Then he pulled the trigger.  
  
A loud gunshot filled the room, and almost at the same time AJ's chair flew backwards and tipped over from the blow. Now blood was spilling from AJ'S head. Jason didn't care. He was happy that AJ was finally dead. He put his gun away and left Marco and Sonny to get rid of AJ's body. Right now he had to go see Courtney.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was a little short, and a bit more violent in language and plot, but it won't be that bad again, I think! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS!! ~Dawndrina 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, guys! This chapter is REALLY long, well compared to my other chapters. So enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After Jason got done dealing with AJ, he immediately went to the hospital to see Courtney. Carly was there and rushed to meet Jason.  
  
"What happened with AJ?" Carly asked in a rather husked voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Carly. He'll never hurt anyone again. I've made sure of that," Jason said.  
  
"Good. Ok, well about Courtney. I think she might be waking up. I saw her move her hand Jason, and she said your name!" Carly said.  
  
Jason didn't even reply. He just ran past Carly to Courtney's room. "Courtney? Baby, can you hear me?" Jason said hopefully.  
  
A hushed mutter came from Courtney's mouth, "Jason.."  
  
"Courtney! Baby, come on! Just open your eyes. Come on! Do it for me! Just wake up!" Jason said, but he knew it was no hope.  
  
"She's not waking up Jason," Came Monica's voice from the doorway, "At least not now. She may talk, and she may move, but it doesn't mean she's going to wake up. 20% of coma patients twitch, or mutter, and yet about 50% of those few are in a permanent coma."  
  
"Monica, I could care less about all the damn statistics and facts. Courtney's going to wake up, I know it. She's stronger than this," Jason said, trying to convince Monica as much as he was trying to convince himself, also.  
  
"I really hope your right, Jason. I really do," Monica said wearily as she left the room.  
  
After that Jason just sat by Courtney's side, watching her chest move up and down, over and over, until he could take it no more. He then just held her hand and stared longingly at her pale, lifeless lips. Those lips had kissed his so many times, and now they might never again be pressed against his. He gave a mournful sigh and then laid his head against the chair, and fell into a very uncomfortable and restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jason! I'm home!" Came Courtney's voice from the front door.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Look at the pretty picture I drew of you and mommy in the park today!" Came the voice of a little angel.  
  
Jason looked down and saw a girl with beautiful, long, blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. At once he realized this young girl was his daughter.  
  
"Ok, honey. Mommy needs to talk to daddy so why don't you go upstairs and draw another picture for Mommy? Ok?" Courtney said.  
  
"Ok!" the little girl said, and ran upstairs.  
  
"Hello Handsome," Courtney said with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"Hello to you too, beautiful," Jason said, playing along.  
  
Then Courtney leaned in for a kiss, but before her lips reached his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a dream, Jason though, nothing but a dream. Jason then reached over and kissed Courtney's forehead before leaving the room.  
  
"Hey, Jase. You've been in there for a while, is everything ok? We saw Monica go in and then come out looking rather depressed. What happened?" Carly asked.  
  
"Oh, well Monica came just to pound hope out of me and then I just fell asleep," Jason explained, half not paying attention. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Carly seemed to have read his mind, because then she told him to go get some rest at home, while her and Sonny stayed with Courtney. Jason then thanked them and left. As soon as he got to the penthouse he collapsed on the couch, and dreamed a dream much like the one at the hospital. He awoke with a start, and realized that he had been asleep for many hours, because now it was morning. Courtney had been in a coma for only 3 days. Already it seemed like 3 years.  
  
That day, Jason did what he had done everyday for the past three days. He sat by Courtney's side most of the day, watching her restlessly, pacing about her room. By the end of the day he was so exhausted he felt as if he had run a marathon. Again, he collapsed on the couch and dreamed a dream very similar to the ones he had been having. When he woke up, it was pitch black outside. He went upstairs to go to sleep again, but when he saw Courtney's dresser. With all of her perfume, and makeup, and clothes, he couldn't take it. He just sat there with one of her favorite sweaters until finally he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You did this to me!" came Courtney's voice. It sounded like she was yelling, "If you hadn't seduced me away from AJ I wouldn't be dying right now! All you did in the long run was KILL me! What kind of husband does that! AJ was the one who protected me! AJ was the one who tried to stop me from being with you. But NO! You had to destroy my life. Look what you've done to me!"  
  
Then she faded in to the darkness.  
  
"Courtney! NO! I would never do anything to hurt you! I love you! AJ ruined your life! He hated me because you loved me, and not him! Courtney, please! Come back to me!" Jason said, staring into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jason woke up screaming. He was sweating like mad, and it felt as if an axe had cleaved his head into two. No, he told himself, it was just a dream, just a dream. Courtney would never think that about me. She loves me. But there was still a bit of bout in his mind that was telling him the opposite. A little voice ringing inside his head saying, "You did this to her.. You killed her."  
  
"NO!" Jason shouted, standing up, "I would never hurt Courtney, NEVER!" And then he broke down into tears and whispered, "Courtney, where are you? I need you!"  
  
Then he sank back down to the floor and was asleep in an instant. When he woke up again it was midday. He took a shower and a few aspirin, because he still had that splitting headache. When he was done he went to the hospital to sit with Courtney. It had now been four days, and there was no improvement at all in her condition.  
  
That day Michael came to visit Aunt Courtney. He didn't really understand what was wrong with her, so Jason had to help explain.  
  
"Well, Michael, Aunt Courtney got a really bad injury in the back of her head, and now she's sleeping," Jason said.  
  
"Why doesn't Aunt Courtney wake up?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, because the injury was so bad, it made Aunt Courtney not want to wake up," Jason said.  
  
"Will Aunt Courtney ever wake up?" Michael asked.  
  
Jason didn't know how to explain this, so he just said, "I hope so, Michael, I hope so."  
  
"Ok, Michael, Leticia is here to take you home," Carly said from the doorway.  
  
"But I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with Uncle Jason until Aunt Courtney wakes up!" Michael said.  
  
"Well, Michael, Aunt Courtney might not wake up any time soon, so you can come back another day to visit. But right now Leticia is waiting," Carly said.  
  
"Ok fine." Michael said, sounding defeated.  
  
After Michael was gone with Leticia, Carly came back in and sat with Jason.  
  
"I know it was hard for you to explain to Michael Courtney's condition," Carly said quietly.  
  
Jason didn't say anything, he just got up and walked to the window and stared out aimlessly and the hustle and bustle in Port Charles.  
  
"Ok, well I guess you want to be alone right now, but if you need someone, Jase, Sonny and I will be at home," Carly said.  
  
Long after Carly had left Jason sat next to Courtney, holding her hand once more. He stared out into space, leaving his mind blank. He didn't want to think about anything, he didn't want to feel anything, yet the feelings were still there, and they would go away. He felt utterly lost, and confused, horribly sad, yet furious at the same time. Yet buried under all these negative emotions, he felt the slightest bit of hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, what do you guys think!!! Also, could you guys give me suggestions about names for Courtney's baby!!! THANKS!! Oh, and one more thing!! I won't write another chapter until I have a total of 20 reviews, so THANKS, and ENJOY!! ~Dawndrina  
  
P.S. and the part about the statistics of coma patients is made up, I didn't actually do the research! Toodles! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews guys, even though I didn't get 20 reviews yet I'l posting this chapter!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It had now been 6 days since Courtney got shot, and there was still no improvement in her condition. These days Jason seemed dead inside, all hope of Courtney's improvement seemed to have escaped his grasp. Now he just stumbled through each day, waiting until he could go come and succumb to the darkness, where he would feel nothing.  
  
Then on the 10 day of her coma, something within her stirred. She could feel her arms and legs, stiff in the hospital bed. She could feel the bandages, wrapped around her head like a scarf. She could feel the dull pain in the back of her head.  
  
Then she opened her eyes.  
  
She was in a hospital room. It was dark inside the room, but she could tell that if the curtain wasn't closed, then light would be streaming in. The door to her room was closed, making it even darker.  
  
Then all of a sudden the door opened slowly. It was Jason.  
  
He looked at Courtney's bed, expecting to see her lifeless body there, but instead, he saw her eyes staring back at him, with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Hello Jason," she said quietly.  
  
He then ran to her side and pulled her into a tight hug. He couldn't believe it, she was awake.  
  
"Courtney, baby! You're awake! I've been so worried, you have no idea. I've been dead inside with out you!" He exclaimed.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" She asked her voice rather hoarse.  
  
"You were in a coma for 10 days," Jason said.  
  
"What happened? The last thing I remember is walking down the aisle," Courtney said.  
  
"Well, then you were shot in the back of the head. It was AJ. Sonny and Carly later found him in your room trying to suffocate you," Jason said.  
  
"Where is he now?" Courtney asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"He's gone. Don't worry baby, he'll never be able to hurt you again," Jason said, as he gave her another hug.  
  
A few minutes later Monica came in, and was shocked to see Courtney up and talking to Jason. She hurried over to the nurses' station and got an assistant to check up on Courtney. Jason left the room so they could do it as quickly as possible. When they came out they looked astonished.  
  
"Well, it looks as if you were right, Jason. Courtney is a fighter. Both she and the baby are fine. She can be released tomorrow. We want to keep her here for observation tonight," Monica said.  
  
"Thanks," was all Jason said. He decided then that Sonny and Carly should know, so he went back to Courtney's room and asked her if she wanted to call them.  
  
She dialed the number and when Sonny answered the other line she said, "Hey Sonny, it's me, Courtney."  
  
"What? Who is this? Don't think I'm stupid, my sister is in a coma," Sonny replied, sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"Sonny, it's me, really! Come to the hospital I want to see you," she said. Then she handed the phone to Jason.  
  
"Sonny, get down here," Was all he said.  
  
"Jason? Wait, she's awake!" Sonny said.  
  
"Yea, now get your ass down here," Jason said excitedly.  
  
He leaned in and kissed Courtney softly, "You have no idea how much I missed you. Without you I was dead inside. I couldn't sleep, eat, or breathe. I missed you so much. Don't ever scare me like that again, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I promise," Was all she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later Sonny and Carly came rushing into her room, with Michael by their side. They all hugged and kissed Courtney and laughed at the stupidest jokes Michael made. Then finally it was time for them to leave, and it was just Jason and Courtney. He got on the bed and scooted as close to her as possible, and then she rested her head on his chest while her wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep like that.  
  
When Jason awoke it was morning. Courtney was still sleeping, and for a second Jason was filled with fear at the thought that she might have relapsed and gone back into her coma. But then shortly after, she woke up, and they shared a passionate kiss. A few minutes later Monica came in, telling them that Courtney could leave whenever she felt up to it.  
  
When Courtney stood up to get dressed, she instantly collapsed. Jason ran to her side and fortunately caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't think I can walk yet. Can you get me a wheelchair?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. Sit down here a minute and I'll be right back."  
  
When finally she got dressed and was situated in her wheelchair with a blanket and pillow (hey, you gotta stay comfy!) they got on the elevator and left the hospital.  
  
"It's nice to finally be home," Courtney said as they entered the penthouse. Then she realized something. They had stairs.  
  
"Uh . what am I going to do about the stairs? I'm exhausted and I want to sleep," she said.  
  
"Well, I think I can find a solution to that," Jason said with an evil grin on his face. He walked over to where Courtney was, and scooped her out of the wheelchair. He then carried her up the stairs and laid her peacefully on the bed. He gave her a kiss and said, "There you go, Mrs. Morgan. Sweet dreams,"  
  
"I'll dream of you, Mr. Morgan," She said playfully.  
  
Then Jason sat down next to her and held her as she fell asleep. He then laid there and thought of how lucky he was to have Courtney back in his arms. For once, nothing was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WELL GUYS!?!? Wadaya think! Finally! SHE'S AWAKE! YAY! Ok, well for the next chapter: 20 total reviews! Thanks for all of my supporters!! I love ya guys! ~Dawndrina 


	9. Chapter 9

OK guys!! Here's Chapter 9!!! Thanks for all of the reviews!! Enjoy!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Courtney woke up the next morning she was wrapped up in Jason's arms on the couch. She felt so safe and loved right here; she didn't want to get up. So instead she just fell back asleep.  
  
About an hour later, Jason woke up. Courtney was all snuggled up against his body, and was sleeping peacefully. He was so happy that she and the baby were home with him. But sadly, now that she was well, he suspected that Sonny would want to continue with the business (they had put in on hold during Courtney's coma). He got up to take a shower and left Courtney sleeping peacefully on the couch.  
  
When he arrived at Sonny's, there was nobody around. There was a note on the desk, and he went to read it.  
  
Jason-  
  
Take the day off. You deserve it. Carly dragged me shopping anyways.  
  
~Sonny  
  
Thank you! Jason thought to himself, now Courtney and I can spend the day together. When he went back to the apartment, Courtney wasn't on the couch, but her wheelchair was still there. He panicked.  
  
"COURTNEY!" Jason yelled.  
  
Almost instantly Courtney appeared from the kitchen doorway, leaning heavily on the countertop, "Jason! What's wrong!" she said worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, just, I didn't know where you were. Why aren't you in your wheelchair?" he replied, bringing her the wheel chair which she sat down in obediently.  
  
"Oh, well, Jason, what if I never can walk? Do you really want to have a paralyzed wife rolling about the house?" She blurted out. Instantly she regretted it.  
  
"Courtney, I love you. With or without a wheelchair. What can I do to make you understand?" he said as looked tenderly into her eyes.  
  
"Jason, I don't want to have to sit in this damn chair the rest of my life. I want to be able to live life normally instead of stuck sitting in this damn this all the time," she said, not directly looking at him.  
  
"You will, get better. I promise. And even if you don't, that won't change how much I love you," Jason said softly.  
  
"God I love you," Courtney replied, a tear streaming down her face.  
  
Then Jason picked her up and started kissing her passionately. She responded with just as much force. Finally all the emotion that had been building up within the past 10 days broke free. He carried her up to the bedroom and then laid her on the bed. He looked into her eyes and saw a world of comfort and love. Then he closed his eyes and kissed her over and over again.  
  
They tore at each other's clothes and when they were lying in a heap on the floor, they slid under the covers and made love until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Everything was right with the world at the moment.  
  
When Courtney woke up, Jason wasn't there. Not knowing how else to get downstairs, she crawled off the bed and went to the closet to put her robe on. Then she crawled down the stairs and saw Jason sitting on the couch on the phone. She listened in quietly.  
  
"Yea, but can't I just get away for a week?" Jason said.  
  
"I know, I know. But Courtney and I missed our honeymoon. You said you would give me a week off then. Why not now? This will be our honeymoon. It's just. a little late," he said reproachfully.  
  
"Can't the business wait? This is my honeymoon we're talking about. Not a little trip. It's my honeymoon! And besides, the business isn't dangerous right now; nothing major looks like its coming. And if you REALLY need me you can just call!" He said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Really? Ok, great. Thanks Sonny, I owe you," he said happily and then hung up.  
  
He turned around and saw Courtney sitting on the stairs in her bathrobe. She looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked, rather concerned.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go on your honeymoon with a cripple?" she asked softly.  
  
"Of course," was all Jason said before he went over and kissed her lightly, not wanting to get all worked up.  
  
When they were finished packing they got on the private jet and flew off to the coastline of Spain, where they had originally planned for their honeymoon to be. They settled in to their hotel suite, which included a master bedroom with a humungous bed, a hot tub, a fireplace in the living room with a balcony overlooking the Mediterranean, and a small kitchen. Courtney loved it.  
  
"Just a minute, I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable," Courtney said, an evil smirk on her face.  
  
After about 45 minutes, Jason stared to get worried. He knew it took women incredibly an incredibly long time to get "ready" for things like this, (which he thought was stupid, because he could tear off their clothes in a minute) but Courtney had been in there a really long time. He was starting to get worried.  
  
He went to the door and listened in. He heard a faintly muffled sound that sounded like crying. He panicked and threw the doors open. He was speechless at the sight that lay before him.  
  
WHAT DOES JASON SEE!! Wanna find out! 30 reviews total will give you chapter 10! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thanks guys! And I will do more with the baby part of the storyline soon! But I still gotta think of baby names. I have a few ideas, but could you guys give me some help! Send me baby names and the next chapter might come sooner!! Thanks!! ~Dawndrina 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Ok, well I don't have 30 reviews yet, but I wanted to write this anyways. so enjoy. oh and if you guys have any plot twists you think would be good then be all means, tell me! Thanks! Oh, and to those who were confused as to Courtney's cripple ness, she was only briefly disabled due to the gun shot wound and her coma. Ok, well, Enjoy!  
~Dawndrina  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
At the End of the Last Chapter:  
  
He went to the door and listened in. He heard a faintly muffled sound that sounded like crying. He panicked and threw the doors open. He was speechless at the sight that lay before him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jason was speechless. The sight that was before his eyes was unbelievable. Courtney was standing there in a black silk dress with a lacey pattern at the bottom, and small lacey straps. She had pulled her hair up the way it was at the wedding, and was smiling from ear to ear, with silent tears falling down her cheeks. But none of that really mattered to Jason. He was just amazed that she was standing there, unsupported by anything but herself.  
  
Before he could say anything, Courtney spoke, "I didn't want you to come in. I was going to surprise you. I told myself that I would be able to walk before I saw you again, so I stood up and practiced. I'm sorry it took so long, and I still can't walk to well, but at least I'm not stuck in that chair anymore," she ended quietly, still smiling.  
  
"I love you so much," Jason said as he walked over to her and kissed her lightly. She pulled away and just looked into his eyes, knowing that she was safe and loved. His crystal blue eyes looked back at hers with so much warmth and compassion that she wanted to shout to the world how much she loved him. But instead she just closed her eyes and kissed him again and again.  
  
Slowly they made their way to the bed, where Jason slipped her black dress off. Courtney took off his solid green t-shirt and then his denim jeans. They slid under the covers and kissed again, like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Hours later Courtney woke up and could feel Jason's arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled and slowly drifted back to sleep, thinking of their family they would soon have. When Jason woke up a little later, he looked down to see Courtney smiling in her sleep. "I'm so lucky to have her as my wife," he said to himself. He thought of their baby and hugged her tightly. Courtney eyes then slowly opened.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly as she gave him a good morning kiss.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" he asked.  
  
"No, no. Not at all," she said.  
  
A little later they got up and ordered room service, seeing as how Courtney didn't want to cook and Jason didn't know how to work a stove.  
  
As they were eating strawberries, Courtney suddenly said, "What are we going to name to baby?"  
  
Jason hadn't thought of that, "Uh. I don't know. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."  
  
"Well, for a girl I was thinking Lily, Lila, or Amber. And for a boy. maybe.Cameron, Colin, Hunter, or maybe. James? I don't know, I haven't thought about it that much. I just thought Lila would be nice in honor of your grandmother. But I don't know what I'm going to do, well, what we're going to do anyways," she said with a smile as she rubbed her abdomen.  
  
"I like the name Lila. I like the name Hunter, too. I don't know, we'll have to think about it," he said.  
  
"It's hard to believe that I have a tiny life growing inside of me. Just a little while ago I was just Courtney Matthews and now I'm Courtney Morgan," she said as she was thinking out loud.  
  
"Are you happy being Mrs. Morgan? Or did you like it better as a Matthews," Jason said worriedly.  
  
"I love being married to you, if that's what you're asking. I've never been happier in my whole life. What about you, Mr. Morgan? Are you happy I'm your wife?" she asked.  
  
"Well, one thing's for sure. You are much better then Brenda," he said, "But really, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."  
  
"Well, good. 'Cause I feel the same way," she said. Then she reached up and kissed him lightly, not wanting to get worked up again.  
  
Later that day they went to the beach and went swimming, Jason in his sporty swim trunks and Courtney in her red bikini. After that they went to the hotel and took a small nap together, because Courtney wasn't feeling that well and her legs were starting to give out. After that they got dressed and went on the motorcycle Jason had bought when they got there. They saw all the sights in the village that they were staying in. After that they went back to the hotel.  
  
"That was wonderful! I can't believe how ancient some of those things were!" Courtney said as she changed into her pajamas (a pale lavender camisole and some blue and white plaid flannel pants that showed off her tattoo on her lower back). Then Jason and her when out on the balcony. He was behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she held onto his hands. They talked about all the traveling that they were going to do, and the places that they would go. They talked about redoing the penthouse to get ready for the baby. Jason said she could do whatever she wanted because he knew she would make it good, as long as he still had his pool table. Courtney said that Carly would want to help, and together they laughed at the idea of two pregnant ladies picking out wall paper.  
  
For the rest of the week they went swimming and stayed in the hotel, and sometimes went touring on the bike. The happy couple was so in love, and for once all of their troubles seemed to melt away. Then, at the end of the week, Courtney and Jason packed up their things and left the cozy hotel suite, and went back to their everyday lives in Port Charles. She and Carly continued to decorate the nursery at Carly's penthouse, while brainstorming of ideas for the nursery at Courtney's house. Every once in a while they would have to leave to give Sonny and Jason a private place to talk about the business, although to them nothing seemed very active at the moment, which was good. So for once, the dangerous lives of the Corinthos family were not that dangerous at all.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
SoOoOoOo. wadaya think! I know it was kinda fluffy and mushy, but I couldn't help my self. Ok, so anyways REVIEW! And if you guys have ANY ideas as to the plot, please, tell me! I could use some good ideas, because I don't know what I'm going to do until later. I have something huge planned but that's not for a long time and I don't want to blab about it now, so I will shut up. Oh, and one more thing! 30 reviews gives you the next chapter! That's only 5 reviews. I'm sure you guys can handle that! Thanks! ~Dawndrina 


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, well I've only got 29 reviews, but that's ok. I don't really care! I hope you guys enjoy this one! Oh, and one more think! In my story right now, it is about mid September, so Carly is big and HUGE and Courtney isn't showing at all yet, but yea... Enough of my blabber! OH, but one more thing! Whoever the person was that gave me the review with the plot advice about the imposter, THANK YOU! I hope this is some what along the lines of what you were thinking of! It was the only plot advice that I got and I needed a twist, so THANKS!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Two weeks after their romantic honeymoon, Courtney flopped on the floor of the nursery looking defeated. She looked around at the now yellow room. Originally it had been white, but after painting it tan, blue, pink, and green, she tried the yellow. She didn't like it either.  
  
"What am I going to do? I have to paint it one way or another," she said to herself, "I mean, how does Carly get her nursery to look perfect! I don't get it. I can't ask Jason for advice, 'cause, I mean, he doesn't know anything about this kind of stuff, and besides, he's visiting Emily. I shouldn't bother Carly 'cause knowing her this would become a big project of hers and it would stress her out too much. And anyways, she's at the hospital right now with Sonny. Decisions, decisions." she trailed off, looking at the paint job once again.  
  
After sitting there for about two minutes she heard a loud knocking on the door.  
  
She went downstairs to get it.  
  
"Hm, I thought Jason wouldn't be back so soon," she said as she reached for the doorknob. Before her stood two burly men in black suits.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Morgan," the larger of the two said.  
  
"What do you want?" Courtney asked nervously.  
  
"You," was all he said before they grabbed her and put a gag around her mouth that seemed to be drenched in some sort of chemical. She kicked and screamed, but she felt like she was getting weaker and weaker by the second. Soon she felt light headed and passed out.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When she came too she was in a large room with a bed and couch with TV. There were two doors, one which obviously led the outside, and another which she presumed was to the bathroom. There were now windows at all.  
  
She ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
After about 10 minutes of pounding on the door and shouting random curses, she went and sat on the couch. Instantly she burst into tears and curled up into a ball to sleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When she came to, a voice that sounded like her mother's was saying something, "It's ok, baby. Nothing's going to hurt you now. Momma's here."  
  
Courtney bolted upright and looked at her surroundings. She was still in the cabin.  
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here?" She asked, feeling lost and confused.  
  
At this her mother stood up, "Courtney, baby. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I don't know what I would do if I lost you! So that's why I did what I did."  
  
"Mom, what did you do?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Honey, Jason was no good for you. All he ever did was put you in danger. You and you child should grow up safe and sound! So I had to stop you from getting hurt. From now on you will be staying here. No more Sonny, no more Mike, and definitely no more Jason."  
  
Courtney just stared at her, horrified, "You can't keep me here forever. Jason will find out that I'm missing. He will find me; you know that, don't you? And when he does, he'll make you disappear."  
  
"Oh no, honey. See, I wasn't stupid like AJ. He can't trace this back to me! And besides, that's what your cousin Maria is here for," Janine said, pointing to the door.  
  
When Courtney turned around, she gasped. Standing there was somebody that looked exactly like her. Maria walked over and sat next to Janine.  
  
"Amazing family resemblance, isn't it? Plus, it's a wonder what a little make up and hair dye can do." She said, beaming at the Courtney imposter.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Courtney said, now furious.  
  
"Jason's so stupid, he won't know the difference! Maria here will keep him from getting suspicious, and at the same time will provide him with his "need" for female affection, if you get what I mean." Janine ended, feeling rather proud of herself for this whole idea.  
  
"Mom, I'm pregnant, how are you going to deal with that aspect of this whole thing! Jason will find out. And when he does, you're both dead." Courtney said.  
  
"Miscarriage, Courtney. Maria, well actually, "Courtney," will have a M-I-S-C-A-R-R-I-A-G-E!" she said, looking rather fed up.  
  
"No, no, you can't do this mom! Jason loves me! I love him! Please, let me go home! You won't get caught if you let me leave now!" Courtney said as tears starting spilling down her face.  
  
"Too late," And with that Janine and Maria left, but before closing the door behind them Janine said, "Oh, and don't try to escape. Those two men that brought you here will be standing outside your door at all times."  
  
With that, they left her alone in the cabin, all by herself.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When Jason got home late that afternoon, no one was home. He looked around for a note from Courtney, but there was nothing. As he searched around the room to see if he could find one, he saw a glimpse of silver in his corner of his eye. He turned around and saw Courtney's diamond bracelet lying on the ground near the door. He picked it up and saw that it was broken about midway through, and hadn't just snapped open at the clasp. All of a sudden he became extremely worried.  
  
He sat down on the couch and thought of all the possibilities, hoping that most of them weren't true. Then he heard the door open. It was Courtney, but something about her looked different, almost fake.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked as he went to give her a hug.  
  
"I was out getting more paint supplies for the nursery. I haven't decided on the perfect color yet." Maria said, holding up a bag full of paint.  
  
"Do you know why your bracelet was on the floor?" Jason asked, looking her in the eye.  
  
Jason thought he saw a flash of panic in her eyes, but it was gone so quickly that he thought he might have imagined it.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess it must have snagged on my shirt or something as I left. I didn't even realize it," Maria quickly said, covering up for the flaw in the plan.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll have to get it fixed," Jason said as he laid the bracelet on the table. Then he also realized that Courtney wasn't wearing her wedding or engagement ring.  
  
"Where are you rings?" Jason said. There was something about Courtney today that didn't fit, he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, well, I was painting, wasn't I? I didn't want any paint to get on them," Maria said. Already, too many things could go wrong, she thought, feeling the slightest bit of doubt enter her mind. But it was quickly washed away with a kiss. Maria broke away and said, "I have to put this paint upstairs. I'll be right back."  
  
When Maria finally found the room that was the nursery, she shut the door and slid down to the ground and said softly, "What have I gotten myself into."  
  
Back at the cabin, Courtney was thinking the same to herself.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
OK GUYS! Wadaya think? Do you like the plot twist? I thought it would be interesting. But remember, I am a huge fan of the Courtney/Jason couple, so EVENTUALLY they will be reunited, probably! Lol, ok well just, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ~Dawndrina 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews! Ok, well, on to the next chapter. enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 12  
  
When Courtney woke up, she looked around. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, and her face felt swollen from crying too much. Momentarily she had forgotten where she was, but after a second or two, she remembered the horrifying events of the past 24 hours. Suddenly she felt a rush of loneliness and anger fill her body. She got up from the bed and walked to the door. She opened it a crack and felt the cool September breeze hit her face. It was daytime, she noticed, and the two "burly" guards that Janine had warned her about were, sure enough, standing a foot or two from the door.  
  
Silently she closed the door and turned on the lights. For the first time she inspected her prison. In the main room there was a couch, fireplace, bed, dresser, and bookshelf. She walked through the door that she had thought led to the bathroom, and sure enough, there was a bathtub, toilet, sink and mirror. She walked back to the couch and sat down. She had to figure out a way to get back to Jason.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When Jason woke up early that morning, he rolled over to see Courtney (who is really Maria, may I remind you). He got up carefully and went downstairs. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Something about Courtney didn't seem right. When he had kissed her last night, it had seemed like he was kissing a different person. And the whole thing with her bracelet and her wedding ring, it just didn't fit. Maybe he was just having a bad day, he thought to himself.  
  
At that moment, Maria came down to stairs.  
  
"Hello Handsome," she said with a grin on her face. All the while she was thinking how lucky Courtney truly was to have a husband this hott!  
  
"Hey," he said as he got up and met her mouth with a soft kiss. He pulled away quickly and looked her in the eyes. Something still seemed off; like it wasn't Courtney he was kissing.  
  
"What is it?" Maria said nervously. If he found out about the plan, she thought to herself, things would go terribly wrong. That was an understatement.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm just a little off today," Jason said. He noticed that she hadn't put back on her wedding rings yet, "Where are you're rings? Or are you not done painting?"  
  
"Oh, I. uh. I just haven't put them back on yet. I was tired last night and I just have forgotten," she said quickly. Today she'd have to go get the rings from Courtney at the cabin.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A few hours after she had first gotten up, Courtney took a shower and got dressed in the clothes that she found. Then she heard the door open, it was Maria.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Courtney said hotly.  
  
"I've come to get your rings," Maria replied snidely.  
  
A look of horror crossed Courtney's face, "You'd have to kill me to get them off of me," Those were the only thing that connected her with Jason still, beside the life growing inside of her.  
  
"Look, do you want me to go get Brian and Alex to get them off your grubby little fingers," she said, pointing to the door, "Because I'm sure they wouldn't mind.  
  
"If you make them touch me my mother will kill you. She wants me to be alive to give birth to my child," Courtney said, hoping that was actually true.  
  
"Whatever just give me the rings," Maria said, walking over to where Courtney was standing.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Maria. I've had duplicates made, so Courtney can keep her precious rings," Janine said from the doorway holding out the rings.  
  
"Ok," Maria said simply. She walked over to Janine and put the rings on, "They fit perfectly, now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to my H- U-S-B-A-N-D." she said, looking directly at Courtney. Then she walked out the door.  
  
"So how are you doing, honey? The baby's ok I assume?" Janine said sweetly.  
  
"How do you think I'm doing, mother. You're keeping me trapped here like an animal, and all the while you're sending my cousin to be my imposter and seduce my husband," Courtney said, spitting out each word.  
  
"Ohhh, baby! I'm doing what's best for you; you just don't realize that, yet. But soon enough you will come around," Janine said, walking over to Courtney. She tried to put her hand on Courtney's arm to calm her, but Courtney shrugged her off.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me. Now leave," Courtney said in a firm voice pointing to the door.  
  
"Ah, baby. It hurts me to see you act like this. But since you are pregnant, I don't want to but you under any stress (Courtney snorted at that), so I will leave. I'll have Brian and Alex bring you your morning meal soon." Janine said. Then she walked to the door and left.  
  
Courtney paced around and picked up the vase lying on the coffee table and threw it against the wall. Then she sank on to the couch and burst into tears, curling up into a ball and falling asleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After Jason had gotten dressed he went over to Sonny's penthouse. He told Sonny about Courtney's behavior.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't just you?" Sonny said.  
  
"Sonny, it's almost like she's another person. When I came home yesterday her diamond bracelet was lying broken near the door. She didn't have her wedding rings on, and made some lame excuse about taking them off for painting. It just doesn't fit," Jason said.  
  
Sonny thought for a minute. Then carefully said, "Well, It's just an idea but. . . ."  
  
"Sonny, what?" Jason said. He was not one to be very patient.  
  
"Are you sure that it's even really Courtney?" Sonny said. He hadn't dealt with imposters before, and maybe he was jumping to conclusions, but this sounds awkward enough to make sense.  
  
Jason just stared at him, taking in the all this information. If this "Courtney" really was an imposter, where was the really Courtney?  
  
"Are you sure, Sonny," Jason said skeptically.  
  
"Well, you know, I mean, it sounds like it could be. But maybe I'm jumping to the wrong conclusions, and Courtney was just, a little different yesterday. Just keep your eye out for anything else unusual." Sonny said.  
  
"Ok," Jason said. He didn't want to think about the idea of an imposter. He was just being stupid; he thought to himself, this is the same old Courtney that you first fell in love with.  
  
Later that day when Courtney (Maria) came home, he realized that she had her rings on. That at least was an improvement, Jason thought.  
  
"Hey," Maria said. She walked over and met his embrace. Then she looked up at him and kissed him softly. When she pulled away, he had a look of a concern on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maria said. Surely he didn't suspect anything, she thought.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Jason said. When he kissed, sure enough, it still didn't seem right, "I see you put your rings back on."  
  
"Yea, right back where they belong," she said with a smile on her face, "Well I've got an appointment with Dr. Meadows, so I'll be back soon, ok?"  
  
"I'll come with you," Jason said.  
  
"No, no. That's ok. I'm sure you've got better things to do. I'll be fine," Maria said. If he came with her, he would for sure find out that she wasn't truly Courtney.  
  
"Be careful," Jason said.  
  
"I will," Maria said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then spun around to leave. But she didn't go to the hospital. Instead she went to see Courtney. But when she got there, she found Courtney asleep on the couch. Her face was stained with dried tears, and all of a sudden Maria felt a soft spot for her cousin. She had heard of all the horrible things that Courtney had been through, her marriage from hell with AJ, her work as a stripper that she was blackmailed into, and her horrible shooting and coma. And now there was this. She was being taken away from her life, once again. Maria felt her eyes mist up, and then suddenly she realized what she was saying to herself.  
  
"Who am I kidding," she said aloud, "None of that would have happened to her if she had stayed away from Jason."  
  
With that she got up and left, leaving Courtney to sleep.  
  
When she returned to the penthouse, Jason was sitting on the couch. He got up quickly when Maria walked in.  
  
"Why were you gone so long, I thought you just had to go see Dr. Meadows?" Jason asked.  
  
"I did, but it took longer then I thought it would. I guess I just forgot to call you, I'm sorry," Maria said.  
  
"Ok, well, don't forget again. You scared me," Jason said, as he led her to the couch where they sat down, "What did Dr. Meadow's say?"  
  
"Everything's fine. I'm fine, the baby's fine. We're all fine," Maria replied.  
  
"Ok, that's good," Jason said. He then pulled her into an embrace and they laid there like that for what seemed like hours, not saying a word. Eventually Jason's cell phone rang and he had to leave. By that time it was already late, and Maria felt rather tired, so she went upstairs and went to sleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When Courtney awoke the next morning, she was stiff and had a pounding headache. She took a shower and when she returned to the main room she found her breakfast on the table. She ate slowly and then curled up on the couch with a book. She had decided that for now she would just rest, and would try to escape later. Even though she still had no idea how she would get away, when the time came.  
  
The whole time she was trying to read, her thoughts kept drifting back to Jason. Was he ok? Did he actually believe that Maria was her? She was so scared, because even to her, Maria looked like her twin. But she wasn't, and that's what mattered. Jason would know that it wasn't me, wouldn't he? He couldn't kiss her, thinking it was me, could he?  
  
A thousand thoughts were racing through Courtney's head, making her already horrible headache in a throbbing pain in her head. She put down her book and let the emotions that had been building up inside of her out. Silent tears streamed down her face. She didn't have the energy to cry anymore. All she wanted to do was go home. Home to her brother, best friend, and husband. The husband that she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. But obviously now, she thought to herself, she wouldn't be doing that.  
  
After awhile Courtney drifted into an uneasy sleep. She tossed and turned on the couch, and when she finally woke up, she had no idea what time of day it was. She was so tired and fed up with this little cabin, she just wanted to scream. But no one would be there to hear her cry for help.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
OK! What do you guys think?!?! I know, I know, I'm a poop head for doing this to her and Jason, but it's a good story line for now, and I'm getting some good idea from it. Well, review if you can! I always enjoy your comments! ~Dawndrina 


	13. Chapter 13

I love the reviews, guys! Thanks! Oh, and for your information, I'm speeding things up a bit. It has been about two weeks since Courtney was kidnapped. She is a little over a month pregnant. Jason is still skeptical about "Courtney" (Maria). So, that is where the plot is at, for your people's info! Again, Thanks for all the reviews! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 13  
  
When Courtney woke up, she looked at the digital clock on the stand next to the bed and saw that it was mid-morning. She slowly got out of bed and took a hot shower. She let the steam and hot water just run over her body for what seemed to be an hour. All she wanted to do was soak up the heat and drift away to a place where she felt no pain. But sadly, she realized, that would not happen. So she finished the rest of her shower and, and always, when she when back into the main room her breakfast was sitting on the table. She ate it slowly while she thought about the memories of the past two weeks.  
  
Each day had been hell. At first, she was in shock so she hadn't even tried to put up a fight. After that, when she finally realized that she had to do something in order to get out of here, she fought back. When the guards would bring her meals, knock them over with a chair, or break a vase or something to distract them, then she would make a run for it. She had even almost made it out, once. But more guards would always appear, hauling her back to the cabin and locking her there. Finally she decided it was useless. Her attempts at escape were probably hurting the life inside her, she would tell her self. So nowadays she was just a shell that lived through each day with no hurt, no pain, no joy, nothing at all.  
  
And while Courtney was suffering, Maria was preparing to set up the scene of the miscarriage.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was around noon, and Jason had left a note saying he would be working most of the day. Maria thought that it was about time to stage the miscarriage, so she phoned Janine and told her of the opportunity. They talked it over and came up with a plan:  
  
Janine would supposedly be coming over to visit Courtney after a gambling loss brought her back to Port Charles.  
  
She would "find" Maria "on the floor in pain. After tripping and falling down the stairs" Maria would really just be waiting for Janine to come pick her up.  
  
Janine would drive Maria to Mercy Hospital, because if they figured that if they went to General Hospital they would have too many complications with hiring a fake doctor to proclaim that Courtney had a miscarriage.  
  
Janine and Maria would set them selves up in the hospital room, with the hired Doctor handy.  
  
Janine would phone Jason telling him that she found Courtney on the floor unconscious and that they were at Mercy Hospital.  
  
The rest would happen from there.  
  
So, Janine came to the penthouse and picked up Maria. They drove to Mercy Hospital where the hired doctor (Dr. Smith) was waiting for them. He had brought his "nurse" with him to make the scene more realistic (may I remind you, Janine is paying top dollar for this whole scheme). Maria changed into her hospital gown and took down her hair, making it all messy. She got into the bed and lay there, acting unconscious. Janine took that as the sign to call Jason.  
  
"What?" Came Jason's voice on the other line.  
  
"Jason? It's Janine, Courtney's mother. Listen, I was in town and came to the penthouse to visit my baby today, and, well. . . . When I came in I found her on the floor. She wasn't awake, Jason, but she was still breathing. We're at Mercy Hospital now. I think you should come," Janine said in a very fake, yet very sympathetic voice.  
  
"I'm on my way," Jason said.  
  
When Jason got there, Janine was crying fake tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason said a look of fear in his voice.  
  
"The doctors won't tell me what's wrong," Janine said.  
  
Jason brushed past her and entered Maria room. All these monitors were hooked up to her, and she was breathing silently. Dr. Smith was standing over her, with a clip board in his hand.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Jason said quietly.  
  
"I assume you are the husband?" Jason nodded, "Well, then Mr. Morgan, I have some upsetting news. Your wife has had a miscarriage. There was nothing we could do. Again, I'm terribly sorry," Dr. Smith said. After that he left the room, leaving Jason standing there.  
  
Jason just stood there for a few minutes, staring at Maria. Then he walked over to Maria's bed and sat down on the little stool. He took her hand and let silent tears stream down his face.  
  
After a few minutes Maria opened her eyes, and saw Jason crying.  
  
"Where am I?" she said, "The last thing I remember was falling down the stairs," she said quietly.  
  
"You're at Mercy Hospital," Jason said quietly.  
  
"Is the baby ok?" Maria said.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Jason said, "You, um, you had a miscarriage."  
  
Maria just looked off into the distance and let tears stream down her face, "I'm sorry," she said, barely a whisper.  
  
"It's not your fault. I should have been there," Jason said. With that he pulled her into an embrace, "I love you."  
  
Maria looked into his eyes, "I love you too."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back at the cabin, Courtney had no idea of what was going on back in Port Charles. Instead she was reading a book on the couch. She wasn't really paying attention, like always. Her thoughts kept slipping back to memories of her and Jason. The day they first kissed, the day he proposed, the day she found out she was pregnant. All of those days had been so happy, and now she was stuck here, alone. How did this happen to her? She thought to herself. How could I have LET it happen?  
  
But instead of dwelling on those thoughts, she shook them out of her head and started pacing around. She wished she could go outside or at least look outside. Fall was her favorite season, what with the changing of the leaves and the cool breeze that foretold of winter. But the guards wouldn't even let her open the door without getting antsy. It was hopeless.  
  
So she sat back down on the couch and let her mind wander, thinking of all the good times with Jason. After a while of walking down memory lane, Courtney fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We'll have to keep her overnight for observations, Mr. Morgan, but she should be able to go home tomorrow. Again, I'm terribly sorry for your loss," Dr. Smith said. It had been a few hours since Jason had arrived at the hospital, and Maria was sleeping peacefully. Janine had left because she "couldn't bare it." So now it was just Jason.  
  
He walked over to the window that looked into her room, and saw her resting peacefully. All these thoughts were racing through his head. Most of them were memories. He had hoped for this baby so much, and it had vanished in an instant. He walked over to a chair and sat down, putting his head in his hands.  
  
After a while, Maria slowly woke up, remembering that she was at the hospital, and that she had just faked the miscarriage. In some ways she wished she didn't have to do it. Over the past two weeks she had grown quite fond of Jason, and she didn't want to see him hurt. Quickly she realized what she was letting herself think, and reminded herself that she was only doing a job. But, in the back of her mind, there was that little voice of reason telling her that she was doing the wrong thing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok, well wadaya guys think? It's not my best work, and I couldn't think of a better way to fake the miscarriage, so I'm sorry if it's kinda sloppy! Anyways, send in your reviews! Enjoy! ~Dawndrina 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! I'm very thankful to all of you! Now, on to CHAPTER 14!!! Wow. 14 already! Dang.=)  
  
Just as a reminder. this is where the story is at:  
  
Maria had the "miscarriage"  
  
It's been about 2 ½ weeks since Courtney was kidnapped  
  
She is about 1 month 1 week pregnant  
  
OK, well I think that's all the info ya need! READ ON!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Courtney woke up to darkness and rolled over to see the time. It was only 5 o'clock. She flopped over and groaned at how early it was. She rolled over again and tried to fall back asleep. After what seemed to be hours, she was still awake. She rolled over again and looked at the clock. Now it was 6 o'clock. There was a little light seeping into the cabin, but not enough to not need a light. And seeing that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now, Courtney got up and turned on the lights. The brightness was blinding and she had to close her eyes for a second to get them to adjust to the light. When she reopened them she saw the same scene she had been looking at for almost 3 weeks now.  
  
About an hour later, after she was washed and dressed, she walked over to the calendar on the desk. She studied the dates for a minute and then headed back to the couch. She was a little over a month pregnant.  
  
Soon after that thought, as if on queue, the door to the cabin opened. Courtney turned around, expecting to see the guards with her breakfast. Instead she saw a face that she hadn't had to look at bout 2 weeks. It was Maria.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked, "And why so early?" It was only about 7:30 now.  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to come out here to tell you the good news myself!" Maria said with fake cheer.  
  
"Well then tell me and leave," Courtney spat back.  
  
"I was just released from the hospital yesterday," Maria said. Courtney's eyes grew wide at that statement, "Yes, that's right. Poor little 'Courtney' had a miscarriage."  
  
Courtney knew how much this baby meant to Jason. He must be crushed, she though silently, "This plan of yours won't work much longer, Maria. Jason loves me, not you. He'll realize that you're not me."  
  
"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Maria said in a mocking voice, "You see, Courtney, Jason and I have been together for two weeks now, already. And he's kissed me, and held me, and he hasn't suspected a single thing. So just get over it. You 'hero' Jason isn't coming to save you."  
  
"You're wrong," Courtney said. She was on the verge of tears but she wouldn't let herself cry in front of Maria, "Now get out."  
  
Maria turned around and left. On the drive home, she had to stop. She hated seeing Jason hurt each day, and now she had hurt Courtney too. She had seen the tears welling up in Courtney's eyes. She was tearing her cousin apart, piece by piece. What kind of a person was she to do that? She thought to herself. But quickly reality overtook her and she started the car back up. What's done is done, she thought, and there's no backing out now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Jason woke up that morning Maria was already gone. He got up and took a quick shower then went downstairs to see if she had left a note. He saw one lying on the desk, scribbled quickly in pencil:  
  
Jason-  
  
I went out for an early morning jog. I needed to clear my head. I'll be back as soon as possible.  
  
Courtney  
  
Jason read the note twice. It didn't seem right. Then at the bottom where her name was, he looked closer. He could see where something had been erased. He took it over to the couch and looked closer. He could see the faint outline of the word Maria.  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
Sonny thought for a minute. Then carefully said, "Well, It's just an idea but. . . ."  
  
"Sonny, what?" Jason said. He was not one to be very patient.  
  
"Are you sure that it's even really Courtney?" Sonny said. He hadn't dealt with imposters before, and maybe he was jumping to conclusions, but this sounds awkward enough to make sense.  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
Jason shook his head. He was just imagining things. He crumpled up the note and tossed it. A few minutes later Maria walked in.  
  
"Hey," she said casually, "Did you get my note?"  
  
"Yea," Jason said. He didn't feel much like talking right now. Thoughts about what Sonny had said in his head and the hurt from the miscarriage filled his head.  
  
"Want some breakfast? You look starved," Maria said. Thankfully, she knew how to cook like Courtney did.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I've actually got to run over to Sonny's," Jason said, making up an excuse.  
  
"Jason, I'm sure their not even up yet, I mean it's pretty early still. Why don't you let me fix you some breakfast?" Maria said. She knew he was trying to avoid her.  
  
Jason thought about it. She was right, "Ok," he said.  
  
Maria went to the kitchen and in about 20 minutes she came back with a tray with pancakes and syrup, with two tall glasses of orange juice.  
  
"They look wonderful," Jason said. She always did know how to cook.  
  
"Oh, I forgot forks, just a second," Maria said. She hurried back and grabbed two forks. She came back out and when she got to the couch she dropped one. She turned around and bent over to pick it up. Jason watched, waiting to catch a glimpse of the serpentine tattoo she had on her lower back. But it wasn't there. Jason frowned. It should be there, her jeans were definitely low enough to show it. He shrugged it off and when she sat down and handed him a fork he dug it. It was delicious.  
  
After breakfast Sonny actually did need Jason, so he left for the rest of the day. Maria then spent the day contemplating where to go from here. For a while she was actually thinking about disappearing and leaving Jason a note about where to find the real Courtney. But then, like always, reality overcame her and she threw away that thought.  
  
At the end of the day Maria went upstairs and as she passed by the nursery, something in her made her enter the room, instead of continuing to the bedroom.  
  
She looked around. The floor was still covered in canvass, and some of the paint cans were still half open. It looked exactly the way Courtney had left it two weeks ago.  
  
Maria sat down and took a little of the canvass in her fingers. Why was she doing this? She had seen the hurt in Courtney's face today, and the pain that Jason had felt at the hospital. Why was she separating two people that clearly belonged together? It just wasn't right.  
  
This time 'reality' didn't overcome her. Instead she just kept thinking about all the horrible things she had been doing for the past two weeks.  
  
Finally after what seemed to be hours, she got up.  
  
"I know what I have to do," she said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO DO! Is she going to set Courtney FREE?!?! What is going to HAPPEN! *wink wink* ok, well review please!  
  
~Dawndrina~ 


	15. Chapter 15

OK, just to clear things up a bit:  
  
NO- Jason and Maria have not slept together  
  
Courtney is 1 month 1 week pregnant.  
  
OK then, now that that has been said and done with.  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you guys! I love you, love you, and love you! Did I mention that I love you!!!! =D  
  
OK, well on to the next CHAPTA!!! Lol  
  
~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
When Maria woke up the next morning, Jason was already gone. She went downstairs to see if he was still home and found a note:  
  
Courtney-  
  
I have to work. Be back soon.  
  
~Jason  
  
All the better, she thought. She needed time to think things through. As of last night she knew what she had to do, what the plan was and everything. But after much thought, her mental ability to keep this up collapsed. She couldn't do it anymore, and she wouldn't.  
  
After a while of sitting on the couch thinking, Maria went back up stairs and took a nice long shower. She dressed in sweats and then went back downstairs. By that time Jason was home and was sitting on the couch. This was it, she thought, it's now or never. I have to tell him, no matter what the out come was.  
  
But the moment he turned around and looked at her, those deep blue eyes melted into her soul, and she forgot everything she was going to say. Instead she greeted him with a simple "hey."  
  
"I hope I didn't wake you up this morning," Jason said.  
  
"No, no, you didn't. I did get your note though. Thanks for leaving one," Maria said, kicking herself mentally for not being strong enough to go through with her new plan.  
  
"Just thought you might wanna know where I was, that's all," Jason said. He was still not in the mood to talk, and Maria noticed.  
  
"Ok, well, I've got to work at Kelly's, so I'll be back later," Maria said. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss, "Love you."  
  
"Yea," was all Jason said. When her lips had just touched his right then, they were trembling, as if in fear. None of this made sense.  
  
~~~~~~****~~~~~~  
  
When Courtney woke up that morning she was stiff and sore. She went to the bathroom and took a shower, as always, and when she returned to the main room she caught one of the guards putting her breakfast on the table. He looked up when he saw her come out from the bathroom.  
  
"Here's your breakfast," he said quietly. Obviously he was uncomfortable talking to her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
He turned around and walked towards the door, but just as he reached for the handle, she spoke again.  
  
"Wait!" she said.  
  
"What is it?" he said, avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
"I was thinking," she said slowly, "Well, I've been cooped up in this cabin for, what, 2 weeks now? I was wondering, well, I was thinking maybe I could go on a walk today. You can come with me, if you like, put a leash on me if you like," she laughed a little at this, and so did the guard, "I jus think it would be good for me and my child if I get out a bit. You know, in the fresh air"  
  
"Well, I'll ask the other guard and check if it's ok. It is supposed to be nice out today," the guard said.  
  
"Thanks," was all Courtney said. She had decided that if you can't beat them, join them.  
  
Two hours later the guards came back. They had agreed to let her go on a walk as long as she had this cuff on her hand. The other side would be attached to one of the guards. She decided that this was better then anything, she wasn't going to try to get away anyways.  
  
As soon as she stepped outside the cool September breeze hit her face. The leaves had just started to change, and the sky was a perfect blue. The scene was stunning.  
  
The guards took her through the forest, which the cabin was surrounded by. After about an hour, they headed back to the cabin. She thanked them and then closed the door behind her. She walked to the couch and sat down, rubbing her abdomen.  
  
"You would have loved the colors, little one," she said softly, "they were amazing. We'll go on a walk just like that, I promise."  
  
~~~~~~****~~~~~~  
  
The next month was hell for Maria. She would take hours preparing what she would say to Jason, but then as soon as she would see his face it all melted away. Everything she had planned just left her mind and she would avoid being with him. She would make up excuses to go somewhere or something to that effect. And the few times that they had been close, she turned away. She didn't even want to kiss him anymore. Jason could tell that she was avoiding him. She wouldn't even look at him, let alone kiss him. But truthfully, he had wanted to avoid her too. Ever since the miscarriage, even before that, she had been different. He didn't know what to think, or what to do, so he shut himself off from everything else besides his work. Carly and Sonny noticed, but they thought it would be better just to let him take his time to heal. So over the next month, it was awkward for everyone. There would be long periods of silence, and then periods where they would take about things as pointless as the weather.  
  
But back at the cabin, Courtney had no idea of this change of heart for Maria's part. She hadn't heard from her since she came to deliver about the miscarriage.  
  
She, however, was 2 ½ month's pregnant and was starting to show. Most people wouldn't be able to recognize that she was pregnant, but Courtney could tell. She couldn't fit her old pants, and she had grown enough so that she had no waist anymore. The first day that she noticed the change, she was ecstatic. She turned around, expecting Jason to be there, smiling at her, but instead she saw the empty cabin. She frowned and went over to the couch. She put her hands on her stomach and said, "I wish your daddy could see you. You've grown."  
  
Then a lone tear made it's way down her face. It was the first tear she had let fall in a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~****~~~~~~  
  
Back at the penthouse, Maria was in the same state. She and Jason had gotten in a fight, and she had almost slipped.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Why won't you open up to me?" Jason said fiercely, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"You mad at me for losing the baby. You're the one who's shutting off from me!" Maria shouted back, "God, if only you knew," she whispered to herself as she turned to sit on the couch.  
  
"Knew what, Courtney? What aren't you telling me?" Jason said.  
  
"I'm.. ugh, I'm not.," She had almost slipped. But her throat caught and she couldn't say it.  
  
"You're not what, Courtney? You have to tell me what's going on. Yea, we lost our baby, but we have to move on. It's in the past, let it go."  
  
"Forget it," she said. She got up off of the couch and ran upstairs, into the nursery. A little while later she heard the front door slam. He had left.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Now she was a wreck. How could she care so much about him? She was just supposed to be there to stop him from hurting and suspecting, yet now he was doing both, and sooner or later he would figure it out.  
  
Maria walked downstairs and saw the pad of paper on the desk. She suddenly got an idea. She raced back upstairs.  
  
When she came back upstairs she had a suitcase with her. Sure, they were really Courtney's clothes, but they wouldn't matter that much in the end. She scribbled something on the pad and then opened the door. She turned around and took one last look at the apartment. A tear made it's way down her face, "Good bye," she said.  
  
Then she closed the door and got on the elevator, a small smile on her face.  
  
~~~~****~~~~~~  
  
When Jason returned to the apartment and called Courtney's name, no one answered. He looked around, and when he came back to the living room, he saw a quick note scribbled on the pad of paper.  
  
Jason- Go to 522 Maple Grove Drive. It's off of Highway 11. There's someone there that will be able to explain everything.  
He took the piece of paper and went to the garage. He took one of the SUV's (Author's Note: like the one that they crashed in during the blizzard last winter) and poured on the speed. After about a half hour's drive, he finally found the right address. He got out of the car only to find what looked to be an abandoned cabin. There was no sign that anybody had been there recently, except for the tire tracks on the gravel drive.  
  
He walked up to the door and let out a heavy breath. He slowly turned the door and saw the interior of the cabin. It was pretty small, and had only the basics.  
  
When he closed the door, it awoke Courtney. She had been sleeping on the couch. She slowly rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
  
After he closed the door, Jason saw a glimpse of blonde hair. His heart leapt into his throat. All the signs now seemed clear, he thought. She turned around and he was face to face with Courtney.  
  
"Jason?" she said softly. Her eyes were as wide as cantaloupes.  
  
He didn't move. He couldn't. Too many things were going through his head.  
  
"Oh my god, Jason it's you," she said. She got up from the couch and ran into his arms, "I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
Jason cupped her face in his hands, "It's you. It's really you," he said slowly.  
  
"How did you find me?" she asked, leading him to the couch.  
  
"She left me a note," he said.  
  
"Who?" Courtney said.  
  
"I don't know who she was. Who ever was pretending to be you," he said. How could he have let himself be so stupid! All the signs were right in front of his face, yet he had buried them under the rug, and all the while the real Courtney was here, stuck in a cabin.  
  
"She was my cousin, Maria," Courtney said, getting ready to explain this whole ordeal, "My mother had her in on this deal. Janine thought that my child and I were in danger while I was with you, so she kidnapped me about 2 months ago and had Maria take my place so you wouldn't get suspicious and also so she wouldn't end up dead like AJ. Then she carted me off to this cabin where she had guards watching me. I tried to get away, but every time I tried there seemed to be more and more guards. But you're here now, and that's all that matters. You, me, and the baby can go home."  
  
"The baby's ok?" Jason, said, astonished. He had finally accepted that she had had a miscarriage.  
  
"Yea. We're in perfect health," Courtney said smiling.  
  
Jason brought her lips to his and kissed her long and hard.  
  
They then left the cabin and drove home. They entered the penthouse and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you," Jason said, stroking her face, "I knew something wasn't right about Maria, or who ever she was. It just wasn't the same."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't fall for it," Courtney said. She sighed and mustered up the courage to say what she had to. "Did. you, and Maria.. Did you sleep with her?" she said softly, gazing into his eyes.  
  
He looked away and got up, "No. I never did," he said. Would she be mad at me for kissing her? he thought silently.  
  
As if able to read his mind, she said, "Look, I know you kissed her. You thought she was me. I don't blame you for that. But.. But, it's good that you didn't sleep with her."  
  
"I would never be able to forgive myself if I did that," he said.  
  
"Why don't we just forget about her, ok? She and my mother have wasted enough time messing with us. Right now I just want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up that way in the morning," Courtney said, standing up and reaching for his hand.  
  
He looked into her eyes, and led her away from the couch. They walked up the stairs hand in hand and into their bedroom. She quickly changed into some lounge wear and came back to see Jason standing there waiting for her, just in his boxers.  
  
She smiled at him and let him to the bed. They crawled under the covers together. Jason wrapped his arms around her as she curved to match the shape of his body. He turned out the lights and laid his head on top of her hair which had been sprawled over the pillow. He took in the scent of her hair and shuddered.  
  
Silently Courtney smiled and closed her eyes. She later drifted into sleep, happy to be home with Jason.  
  
~~~~~~****~~~~~~  
  
Awww.. Wasn't that ending mushy? I'm sorry if I sped things up a bit in this chapter but I needed more time to go by without having to explain all this little events of it, if you get what I mean. OK, well, reviews would be nice! School starts next Tuesday, so posting might get a little slow after that, but I will still post ATLEAST once a week. Ok, well now I'm just blabbering, so BYE BYES!  
  
~Dawndrina~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews, as always! Ok, well, just to make sure you guys don't get confused, Courtney is 2 ½ months pregnant. She just returned home in the last chapter.  
  
OK, well I hate to blab, and I seem to always do a lot of that, so. read on!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 16  
  
When Courtney woke up somewhat early the next morning she felt Jason's arms wrapped around her. She let out a large sigh. She had been worried that it was all a dream.  
  
She slowly unraveled herself from Jason and the sheets and went to take a shower. She changed into some sweatpants and a tank top and she let her hair flop around in wet ropes, not bothering to brush it. She went down stairs and got a glass of orange juice from the kitchen and then sat on the couch with a book. She realized that it had become habit to read a book while stuck at the cabin, and laughed a little. She put the book back down and went back upstairs only to meet Jason half way down the hall.  
  
"Hey," she said as she reached up to give him a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey," he said as she kissed him, "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Dunno. I guess it kind of became habit at the cabin," Courtney said.  
  
"I thought we said that we weren't going to talk about that?" Jason replied quietly.  
  
"You're right. That's over and done with," Courtney said, smiling, but inside she felt as if Jason was shutting her off a little bit.  
  
"Will you go somewhere with me right now?" Jason said, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"I'd love too," Courtney said as a smile spread across her face.  
  
Courtney went and brushed her hair and quickly put it in a French braid, her hands twisting about in practiced gestures. She put on a jacket (remember, it is October in the story) and shoes and came back down stairs to see Jason in his classic leather jacket on his cell phone.  
  
He hung up and turned around, to see a confused look on Courtney's face.  
  
"That was Sonny," he said, "He has something for me to do that has to be dealt with."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well we can just go where ever you were going to take me another day," Courtney said, not easily hiding her disappointment. She hated that damn cell phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"No, no, it's ok. It's work," Courtney said, cutting him off half way.  
  
"I'll be home as soon as I can be," Jason said, noticing the disappointment in her eyes. He hated when he had to leave her like that.  
  
"Be careful," Courtney said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to promise that he could be safe.  
  
"I'll try," Jason said and he pulled her in for a quick kiss, "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Courtney said as he turned and left.  
  
Courtney took off her shoes and jacket and sat on the couch. She let out a big sigh and put her hands on her face.  
  
Just then the door opened back up. She looked up hoping to see Jason but instead she saw Carly. Carly had grown since she saw her last, which was 2 months ago.  
  
"Carly!" Courtney said rushing to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey, Courtney. . ." Carly said, obviously confused. Her sister-in- law usually wasn't this excited to see her.  
  
"You've grown!" Courtney said happily, looking at her stomach.  
  
"Not since when I saw you two days ago, Courtney, what's going on?" Carly said.  
  
"Oh, right, that," Courtney said. She had forgotten about Maria already, "Why don't you sit down."  
  
Carly went over to the couch and sat down, looking up at Courtney with a concerned face.  
  
"That wasn't me that you saw two days ago," Courtney said, trying to figure out how to say this.  
  
"What do you mean, of course it was you!" Carly said.  
  
"Trust me, it wasn't," Courtney said with a little laugh, "That was actually my cousin Maria."  
  
"What! Courtney, tell me what's going on here!" Carly said standing up.  
  
"Like I said, sit down," Courtney said, sitting down too, "Ok, well I don't really know how to say this, but.."  
  
"Just spit it out!" Carly said, getting impatient.  
  
"You haven't seen me, I mean the REAL me, for two months. The person that you thought was me during that time was actually my cousin Maria. She was acting as my imposter for two months."  
  
"Courtney, oh my God, what do you mean?" Carly said, searching for the answer in her best friend's eyes.  
  
"Well, my mom kidnapped me two months ago. She thought that Jason would endanger me and my child so she took me and put Maria in my place so Jason wouldn't suspect anything."  
  
"Why would Janine do that?" Carly said. This was a lot for her to take in at once.  
  
"She said she did it out of love, but she was just trying to control me and my child's future," Courtney said, getting angry at the mention of what her mother did to her.  
  
"So how did you get home?"  
  
"I don't really know. Jason just came and got me. He told me that Maria left a note telling him where I was. I don't know, maybe her conscience got to her," Courtney said.  
  
"Does that mean that the baby is still alive?" Carly said, trying not to sound too hopeful. She had been devastated when she had thought that Courtney had miscarried.  
  
Courtney smiled, "Yes, Carly, I'm still pregnant."  
  
Carly smiled back at her and gave her a hug. "Well you know what that means?"  
  
"I'm afraid to ask," Courtney said, laughing a little bit.  
  
Carly smiled, "We still have to decorate the baby's room!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I know that that was a short chapter, but I just wanted to get one posted! Hope you liked it! 


	17. Chapter 17

Ok guys, here is the next chapter! Sorry it has been taking me longer to update, but I now have volleyball, soccer, self defense, and LOTS of homework, so I can only do this on the weekends!! I hope you like it! ENJOY!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 17  
  
After two days of painting, repainting, buying furniture, and so on, Carly and Courtney sat down with a boll of popcorn on the couch, exhausted.  
  
"Isn't this great," Carly said, popping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth, "Two pregnant ladies pigging out on popcorn. Sonny would kill me if he saw!"  
  
Courtney laughed, "Hey, at least its popcorn, right? That's corn, so it's a vegetable. Sonny couldn't be mad!"  
  
As they both laughed at that last remark, Jason and Sonny came in quietly. Courtney and Carly didn't notice.  
  
"Yea, I bet that if Sonny saw us he would throw a fit and then cook us some, beef, and broccoli, and 'healthy' stuff!" Carly said, throwing a few more pieces of popcorn into her mouth.  
  
Jason and Sonny didn't say anything and just watched quietly.  
  
"I swear, those men sometimes act as if they're the ones pregnant!" Courtney said, "Men are not meant to handle this type of thing!"  
  
"Of course they are, and that's why WE are the ones carrying the babies!" Carly said, and they both laughed some more, until Carly turned to look at the time, and saw Sonny and Jason standing there. Suddenly the urge to laugh left her body completely.  
  
After a second or two, Courtney realized Carly was staring at the door, behind her, and Courtney stopped laughing, too. She turned around and saw the two guys standing there.  
  
Sonny walked over and sat down between Carly and the popcorn, taking a few pieces for himself.  
  
"So you think we can't handle the stress of carrying children?" Sonny asked, teasingly.  
  
"Well, um, no..!" Carly said, a large smile forming on her face.  
  
"Well, you're wrong. I can handle it. But now, you need to go home and rest," Sonny said, a playful yet serious tone in his voice.  
  
Sonny and Carly left, leaving Jason still standing at the door, now smiling.  
  
Courtney walked over and put her arms around his waist, and gave him a kiss.  
  
"We finished the nursery," Courtney said, "Would you like to see it?"  
  
"Let's go," Jason said and he turned and led her up the stairs.  
  
They walked down the hall to the baby's room, and Jason opened the door. He brought Courtney in and closed the door, without turning on the lights.  
  
He then slowly turned the lights up, and for the first time saw the nursery.  
  
The walls were painted a soft purple, with a little white paint splattered all around. There was a pattern of the ABC's going around the top of the walls, and on the ceiling were dozens of tiny, yellow stars.  
  
The floor was a plain, vanilla white, although there was a large yellow rug in the shape of a star on the floor. The crib was white, the changing table was purple, and the dresser was yellow, to match the theme of the room. In one corner by the crib, there was a nice, furnished oak rocking chair, complete with yellow and white checkered cushion.  
  
"Do you like it?" Courtney said, "I tried not to make it too fluffy, and pretty, but I guess I couldn't help myself. We can repaint it if you don't like it."  
  
Jason turned around and stared at her with those brilliant blue eyes, "I love it. It's perfect."  
  
"You really think so?" Courtney said, a smile forming on her face.  
  
"Yes," Jason said. He pulled Courtney close and then gave her a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Courtney pulled away after what seemed to be ten years and said, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too," Jason said softly.  
  
"I'm tired," Courtney said yawning, "I'm going to go to sleep. Is there any chance that you'd be able to join me?"  
  
"Yea, Sonny gave me tomorrow off. I told him about the whole deal with Maria. He was really angry, but now isn't so much. I guess he realized it was more of my place to deal with, seeing as to how you are my wife." Jason said, smiling at the last part.  
  
"What do you mean by deal with?" Courtney said.  
  
"Well, Sonny wanted to make Janine disappear, but I said she wasn't worth the effort. And besides, my wife and child are back now, that's the only thing that matters." Jason said honestly.  
  
"Thank you," Courtney said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"For what?" Jason said.  
  
"For everything," Courtney said, a small smile on her face, and one lone tear making its wake down her face.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Only a few hours after they had fallen asleep, Courtney suddenly awoke to a loud, rapid knock on the door. She put on her robe and slippers and trotted down the stairs, still half asleep.  
  
She opened the door, only to see Sonny fully dressed.  
  
"Sonny, what are you doing here at this hour?" Courtney said, her voice cracking quietly.  
  
Sonny's face was overlain with worry and excitement, "Carly's gone into labor. Meet us at the hospital."  
  
With that he turned around and left, going to the open elevator. Courtney turned around also and rushed up the stairs, going three at a time. By this time Jason had already awoken, and was staring at Courtney concernedly.  
  
"Carly's gone into labor. We have to go to the hospital," Courtney said, rushing to the closet. She pulled out a random pair of jeans and a sweater, and put on her favorite pair of comfy shoes.  
  
She raced down the stairs to see Jason standing by the door with his jacket on, holding out Courtney's purse and jacket.  
  
She grabbed them quickly and they headed out the door.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Courtney and Jason arrived at the hospital and asked for the room for Carly. The got to it and waited outside, sitting in the sanitized plastic chairs.  
  
Sonny came out from within, completely clad in scrubs, including the little booties.  
  
"How is she?' Courtney asked.  
  
"She's doing well. Her water broke, it's the real deal. Her contractions and going well," Sonny said, his face showing lines of many sleepless nights.  
  
"SONNY!" Carly's screaming voice came from behind the door. Sonny turned around and disappeared through the door.  
  
After that, for an hour nobody came from inside the room. Courtney and Jason sat waiting anxiously in silence.  
  
Finally, the doctor came out with a nurse.  
  
"This baby isn't waiting much longer. Get an incubator ready, this is a 3 week preemie," the doctor said to the nurse, who nodded and rushed off down the hall. The doctor sighed and turned to leave, but noticed Courtney and Jason sitting in silence.  
  
"Are you part of Carly's close family?" the doctor after wearily.  
  
"Um, yes, I'm her sister-in-law and this is my husband," Courtney said quietly.  
  
"Well, just to let you know, Carly is doing fine. I'm sure you heard me say that this is going to be a premature baby. But don't worry, three weeks in nothing compared to 2 months, for example. The incubator is just for safety precautions, "the doctor said.  
  
"Thanks," Courtney said, and the doctor turned and entered the room.  
  
After another two hours, the baby still hadn't arrived yet, and nobody was telling Courtney and Jason what was going on.  
  
Finally Sonny came out, a proud look on his face.  
  
"It's a boy," he said happily, "Morgan Diego Corinthos."  
  
Courtney looked at Jason, who was smiling.  
  
"Are we allowed to come in now?" Courtney asked meekly.  
  
"Yea, yea. Of course," Sonny said, ushering them in.  
  
Carly looked up to see who was at the door. Her hair was all sweaty and matted to her head, and she was pale and looked exhausted. Yet she was radiating with happiness. Little Morgan Diego was asleep in her arms.  
  
"Hey, guys," she said smiling.  
  
Courtney walked over and sat next to the bed.  
  
"He looks so peaceful," she said quietly.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" Carly asked.  
  
"Of course," Courtney said. She stood up and reached out for Morgan. She took him in her arms and cradled him nicely in the little nook her arms made. She crooned soft noises to him and then looked at Jason, Sonny, and Carly.  
  
"He's beautiful," she said, handing Morgan back to Carly.  
  
"I know," Carly said, smiling, "And he's also a lucky little fellow."  
  
"Why's that?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Because he has the best god-parents ever. That is, if you two will accept," Carly said, looking from Courtney to Jason.  
  
Courtney took one glance at Jason and instantly saw how honored he felt, "We would love too!"  
  
"Good, then. Everything is perfect, Carly said.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Many hours later, Courtney and Jason returned home to the penthouse. They climbed up the stairs and put back on their pajamas.  
  
"That was incredible," Courtney said as they climbed under the covers. She scooted over to Jason's body and molded to fit his form.  
  
Jason absently stroked her hair, "Yea, it really was."  
  
"Soon enough that will be us in the delivery room," Courtney said, smiling at the thought of finally having a family with Jason.  
  
"It couldn't come soon enough," Jason said. He kissed the top of Courtney's head and leaned over to turn off the light. Not long after that Jason and Courtney were both fast asleep, dreaming of the future and the many happy things to come.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
THEY HAD THE BABY!!! YAY!!! I hope you like the name Diego... I couldn't find one that fit perfectly, but I thought that would do.  
  
ANYWAYS! Please review! I always enjoy reviews! Ok, well another chapter in a week! Bye Bye for now!! ~Dawndrina 


	18. Chapter 18

Okie dokes, guys. I have ANOTHER chapter for this weekend!!! YAY!!! Lol, ok well, ENJOY!!!  
  
CourtJasnluvr87: Really? I thought Diablo was devil... Hmm. Well anyways, I didn't choose that name for its meaning. I just searched for "Spanish baby names" on google, (please, don't criticize me for this, but I thought that Corinthos was Spanish, so it might be nice to have a name from that culture as the middle name). When I found Diego it said it was "the suplanter." I had no idea what that meant, so I just choose it because it sounded good! =)  
  
By the way, Courtney is now about 3 months pregnant! It's early November in the story!!!  
  
ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 18  
  
It had been three weeks since little Morgan Diego had been born, and they had been home from the hospital a week. Michael was constantly by his mother's side, helping with the baby, and Courtney was usually somewhere in the room, also helping. Sonny and Jason had had Greg take over the business for a week or too, so that they could be with their wives. Both the Corinthos and Morgan household were filled with everything to do about babies.  
  
Carly was standing over baby Morgan's crib and was smiling and whispering gibberish at him. Courtney was standing near by folding a basket of laundry. She looked at her watch and swore under her breath.  
  
"Hey, Carly, I have to go. I'm already late for my shift at Kelly's," Courtney said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, ok, well, I'll stop by later to see you. Maybe I'll take Michael too to get some hot cocoa," Carly said.  
  
"Thanks," Courtney said as she rushed out the door.  
  
She went to the penthouse, and gave Jason a quick kiss, telling him she would be home later. She raced onto the elevator and finally into the harsh, cold, nippy November air. The sky was heavy with gray clouds and it seemed as if it would snow any minute. She got into her sedan and drove off.  
  
She arrived at Kelly's a little late, but hung her coat up and went behind the counter. Elizabeth was there and seemed to be in a particularly bad mood.  
  
"Hey, Courtney? Maybe for once you should show up on time, or just not come at all," she said snidely.  
  
"Elizabeth, don't make your problems mine. What does it matter if I'm a few minutes late. It's not like this place is thrumming with business," she said, pointing to the tables. Only 2 tables were filled.  
  
"Whatever, just stay out of my way," she said.  
  
"Fine with me," Courtney said.  
  
After 2 hours of working and arguing with Elizabeth, a horrible headache was pounding in her head. She put her fingers to her temple and turned to sit down. She winced at the bright lights and the rushing sound in her ears. Her eye sight had gone splotchy and she squinted.  
  
"I'm leaving," Courtney said as she got up. She staggered a bit, and Elizabeth suddenly looked a bit concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked slowly.  
  
"It's nothing, just a headache. From arguing with you," Courtney spat back. She was in no mood to stay and chit chat.  
  
"Are you sure you should drive home like this?" Elizabeth said. As much as she disliked Courtney, she didn't want her to be hurt driving home.  
  
"I'll be fine, just leave me alone," Courtney said. She walked to the door and grabbed her things, walking out into the cold.  
  
She dreaded the thought of driving home now. This migraine was unbearable, and it had started to lightly snow, now, too.  
  
She walked to her car and got in. She threw her purse on the other seat and started the car. She backed out and started driving to Harborview Towers.  
  
The pain was hard to bear, and her eyesight was getting worse. She could only see patches of the road here and there. She squinted more, which only seemed to make things worse. The bright snow didn't help at all, either.  
  
The rushing sound in her ears was growing louder, and she closed her eyes for a split second to try and keep her concentration on the road. But a split second was all it took.  
  
She never knew the deer was there. It had been meandering through the road, and although she wasn't driving very fast, it was fast enough. She opened her eyes right before it was too late, and swerved to try and avoid it. The now slicked roads didn't hold the tires, and she went skidding for 10 feet, her foot stomped on the brakes.  
  
She went off the side of the road, and hit a tree.  
  
Her eyes lit up in terror as she saw the tree coming closer. All she could thing about was how stupid she was to drive with a migraine. She had put her and her child in danger, and now, she thought, she would be paying the ultimate price.  
  
The sedan hit the tree head on and the front crumbled into an accordion. Although Courtney had her seatbelt on, she slammed forward, hitting the steering wheel before the airbag had a chance to pop out. Her head and chest filled with horrific pain. She tried to move but it hurt even more. She gave up and slipped into the painlessness of being unconscious.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Courtney should be home by now, Jason thought anxiously. She told me she would be home by five o'clock.  
  
It was now six o'clock.  
  
Jason walked across the hall to see if Courtney had called Carly.  
  
A few minutes latter Jason had Carly just as worried as he was.  
  
"Well, I'm sure she's just running late, or stopped to run errands," Carly said, trying to hide her true anxiousness.  
  
"I called her cell. It's not responding," Jason said, staring off into nothing. He had this horrible feeling in his gut that something was wrong.  
  
"Maybe she has it turned off," Carly said, trying to be rational. It wasn't working.  
  
"Carly, you know Courtney doesn't turn off her cell phone. Something is wrong," Jason said, turning to look her in the face, "I'm going to find her."  
  
"Let me come with you," Carly said, worried for her best friend.  
  
"No, you have Michael and a new born. Stay here," Jason said as he turned and left.  
  
He started the S.U.V. and left the parking garage.  
  
He had barely gotten 3 blocks when he caught a glimpse of a car in a ditch. His heart sank; it looked like the car Courtney drove.  
  
He pulled off the road and parked on the side. He jumped out of his car and wiped the snow off of the sedan's driver window. His heart skipped about 10 beats.  
  
He could see blond hair matted with blood against the window. His trembling hands reached out to open the door. The door opened effortlessly and the blond haired woman's body fell out. Jason caught her before she fell all the way, and brushed away the hair to reveal her identity. He gasped.  
  
Courtney's lip was swollen and blood was flowing from a cut on her head. Bruises were scattered across her face and neck. It looked as if she had been dropped face first from a 20 story building.  
  
Jason knelt down and checked her pulse. He let out a large, gratifying sigh. She was alive.  
  
Jason took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body. He gently laid her in his car and ran around to the other side. He hopped in and sped off to the hospital.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Somebody, help!" Jason shouted as he entered the hospital. Immediately nurses came with a gurney. Jason laid Courtney down on it, trying not to cause anymore damage.  
  
"She was in a car accident. She's pregnant," Jason said in a flurry. As they started to roll her away, he followed.  
  
"Sorry, sir. But you can't come, too. She needs to be put into surgery right away," one of the nurses told him.  
  
Jason turned and sat in a chair, his head in his hands.  
  
After a few minutes of trying to think about nothing, Jason whipped out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" said Sonny on the other end.  
  
"There's been a car accident. Get to the hospital. Courtney's hurt badly," Jason said.  
  
A few minutes later Sonny and Carly came rushing through the doors.  
  
"Where are Michael and Morgan?" Jason asked.  
  
"They're with Leticia. Jason, how bad is it?" Carly asked.  
  
"She went off the road and hit a tree. She was unconscious when I found her," Jason said wearily. Already it seemed as if it had been hours since they took her into surgery.  
  
Carly and Sonny sat down with Jason for what seemed like hours.  
  
Finally a doctor came out and walked towards them.  
  
"Are you Courtney Morgan's family?" he asked.  
  
"I'm her husband," Jason said.  
  
"Well, she's going to live," the doctor said slowly, "She has a mild concussion and 2 bruised ribs. Her face is ripped up pretty bad, and has about 10 stitches for the cut on her forehead."  
  
Jason sighed. She was going to be alright. But then another thought crossed his mind. What about their baby?  
  
Jason stood up stiffly and looked at the doctor. He seemed weary and sad, yet a little happy at this same time.  
  
"What about the baby?" Jason finally said when he mustered up the courage. He both did and didn't want to know the answer, for in his gut he felt as if he already knew the answer.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So! Do you guys hate me for what I've done!?!?! Guess you will have to wait until next weekend for the next chapter!!! Reviews area always nice, so if you have time, clickitty, click, click, click the button!!! =D  
  
~Dawndrina 


	19. Chapter 19

Holy Crap! Thanks for all the reviews, guys!! I love 'em!! Ok, well on to the next chapter!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The doctor's face sagged at the mention of the baby. He drew in a long breath and then sighed. He took a minute to decide what to say, and then began.  
  
"Well, presently your baby is still alive, but barely. It's heartbeat is growing weaker, and there isn't much we can do."  
  
Jason almost collapsed. Their baby was dieing.  
  
"Isn't there something you can do?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well.. There is one thing..," the doctor said hesitantly.  
  
"What?" was all Jason could muster up.  
  
"There is some medicine we could administrate to Courtney's blood flow to the womb. But since her condition is still very fragile and the sedative from the surgery is still in her blood stream, the side affects could be fatal," the doctor said sadly.  
  
"How fatal?" Jason asked weakly.  
  
"Well, there could be numerous amounts of complications. Courtney could have a seizure and relapse into a coma, or she could have a stroke, which could possibly kill her. The combination of medicines could also be overkill, so to speak, and actually end up killing the baby. Anything could happen, but then again, the medicine could also have no side effects and might just help the baby's heart grow stronger. It's your decision, Mr. Morgan, seeing as how your wife in unconscious," the doctor said.  
  
Jason let out a sigh and sat down with his head in his hands.  
  
"I'll be back shortly for you decision," the doctor said when his beeper went off.  
  
Jason stared out into nothing. So many things had gone wrong in their first few months of marriage already. First Courtney got shot, and then she was in a coma, and the whole kidnapping fiasco, and now this. Jason wished he could take on some of this pain himself, but instead he had to sit and wait in agony. Would they ever have a chance to be happy?  
  
The doctor's words rang in his head. Courtney and the baby BOTH could die if he said okay to the medicine, but then again everything could turn out to be alright.  
  
He couldn't decide. It was just too much. Too chose between chances; Jason couldn't do that. His brain was telling him to give the okay on the medicine; but then again what good was his brain after the accident? His heart was telling him to wait, but his heart was unpredictable; look where it took him with Courtney.  
  
He wondered what Courtney would do. Save her life or the baby's? Jason knew she would do anything to protect her child, and so would Jason. But maybe this one wasn't meant to be for them.  
  
Jason shook that thought out of his head. He wanted this child as much as anything. But was he willing to risk Courtney's life?  
  
Just then one of the monitors at the nurses' station went flat. Someone's heart wasn't beating.  
  
The doctor ran over and took a quick glance at the screen before calling out instructions.  
  
"We have a code blue! Code blue! CMM and baby have gone flat!" the doctor repeated before rushing off to a cubicle.  
  
Jason thought to himself. CMM and baby? Who was that?  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
It was Courtney.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok, well do you hate me! Or do you hate me?  
  
I know, I know. It seems as if I'm copying the story plot with Carly and Sonny back when she had hypothermia (and if you didn't already make that connection you're STUPID!!!) =)  
  
Ok, well this was a short chapter because it is Tuesday at 10:07 p.m. and I have homework, but I thought that since you guys gave me WONDERFUL reviews, I would update!! More to come on Saturday/Sunday. CIAO!!!  
  
~Dawndrina~ 


	20. Chapter 20

Ok guys, I will UPDATE!!! YAY!!!  
  
Guess what!! My school (and I'm on the team!) won its first volley ball game of the season!!  
GO BULLDOGS!!! YAY!!!  
  
Ok, well I just had to get that out of my system.  
  
Now onto the next chapter!!!  
  
P.S. It is late EARLY November now, and Courtney is about 4 months pregnant. Or should I say, she WAS 4 months pregnant...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 20  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"We have a code blue! Code blue! CMM and baby have gone flat!" the doctor repeated before rushing off to a cubicle.  
  
Jason thought to himself. CMM and baby? Who was that?  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
It was Courtney  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jason leapt out of his chair and rushed after the doctor. He got to the cubicle and went in. The sight he saw was terrifying.  
  
More tubes were hooked up to Courtney then when she was shot in the back of the head. Monitors were all around her.  
  
Doctors and nurses were all around her, pumping unmarked liquid into her body.  
  
A nurse whizzed past him and with her came the cart with the defibrillator. (A/N: the equipment they use to shock your heart and go 1,2,3, CLEAR!)  
  
"Ok, we have Courtney Morgan, pregnant, cardiac arrest," the doctor said to all the other people in the room, who didn't even notice Jason watching in terror.  
  
"We need minimal strength voltage for the first shock," he said as he placed the paddles on her chest.  
  
The nurse standing at the computer on the defibrillator's stand was typing in numbers when she shouted out, "Ok! 1, 2, 3.. CLEAR!"  
  
The paddles sent a shock through Courtney's chest and into her heart. Her body flared up and stiffened, then became lose again.  
  
There was still no heart beat on the monitor.  
  
"Ok, we'll need to triple the strength for this next voltage. If she doesn't come back with this one, she's not going to make it," the doctor said. Jason's body became stiff with anger and despair. His wife and child were dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
The nurse, again, suddenly shouted, "1, 2, 3... CLEAR!"  
  
The shock from this round sent Courtney's back into a perfect arch, and she immediately stiffened. After what seemed to be forever, her body went limp. Everybody in the room went silent, watching the heart monitor.  
  
Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. They all waited for what seemed to be a decade.  
  
Then finally after seeing a flat white line on the screen forever, there was a jump, and the fainted 'beep.'  
  
Soon after that another came, and another after that.  
  
The doctors and nurses in the room cheered, and some started filing out. Some kept looking at charts and test results.  
  
None of them noticed Jason until he moved and walked to stand by the side of her bed.  
  
The doctor turned and let out a little gasp  
  
"Were you in here the whole time?" The doctor sputtered out.  
  
Jason nodded silently, still looking at Courtney's peaceful form.  
  
"You shouldn't have been. This is a restricted area! Only select personnel are allowed in this ICU cubicle," the doctor said, looking flustered.  
  
Jason ignored him and instead said, "Is our baby still alive?"  
  
The doctor's eyes grew wide and looked from Jason to Courtney and back at Jason's hand, which had his wedding band on it.  
  
"You're her husband?" the doctor said, somewhat astonished.  
  
Jason just nodded, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Oh, well I will need to run some tests. You may stay with her, if you wish," the doctor said. He found a clipboard and checked some monitors, scribbling things down once in a while. After he was done he took a sample of fluid from Courtney's I.V. and then raced out of the room.  
  
Only then did Jason go and sit down. He took Courtney's hand in his, and brought it up to his mouth to kiss softly.  
  
He stared at her figure lying there, and drifted off into oblivion. , while he was lost in her beauty and peacefulness, all of the fear and pain subsided.  
  
Slowly, as if they had been closed for centuries and had forgotten how to open, Courtney's eyes opened. She squinted at the bright lights of the cubicle.  
  
She looked at Jason and he smiled softly, not saying anything, for fear he would be dreaming.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but instead only let out a cracking whisper. She closed her mouth and smiled.  
  
Jason got up and went to the sink in the room to get a glass of water. He came back to Courtney and helped her sit up, although she still winced a few times from her bruised ribs. She put a hand to her head, and drank the water slowly.  
  
"What happened?" she said slowly.  
  
"You were in a car accident. You went off the road and hit a tree," Jason replied.  
  
"It's all my fault," Courtney said wearily, "If I hadn't been stupid enough to drive with a migraine, none of this would have happened!"  
  
"It's not your fault," Jason said. He knew she would ask about the baby soon, and he didn't know what to tell her.  
  
As if on queue, she quietly said, "Jason, is our baby ok? I felt horrible, as I was going to lose it, right before I went unconscious."  
  
Jason looked up and saw her eyes brimming with tears. There was a look of anger and fear hidden deep in the blue of those eyes.  
  
"The doctors don't know yet," Jason said, "But. . . they told me while you were still out that the baby's heartbeat was fainting. And. . . . that. . . it was dieing."  
  
Courtney didn't say anything. She didn't need to. She just looked into Jason's eyes and let the tears fall.  
  
They stayed like this for a while, but where interrupted when a doctor came in with the results.  
  
Jason stood up and crossed his arms, embracing himself for what he was about to hear.  
  
"I have your results," the doctor said.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all the reviews guys!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Well, is my baby still alive?" Courtney asked. Her hands were clammy and sweaty, and her head hurt from the concussion, but it was nothing compared to the ache in her heart.  
  
"Well, I'm happy to say, that your baby is recovering from the accident excellently. Its heart beat is strengthening rapidly. Dr. Meadows will be in soon to tell you more. But in the meantime, you need to rest," the doctor said, a smile on his face.  
  
Jason sighed and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Their baby was going to live. It was going to be alright.  
  
Jason looked down at Courtney, who was smiling back up at him.  
  
"Our baby's going to live," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes," Jason said. He sat down on the stool again and pulled Courtney closer to him. He held her in a long, passionate kiss. Then he laid her back down on the bed and said, "You need to rest. You've had a big day."  
  
Courtney didn't respond, and instead just curled up and closed her eyes. She was exhausted from all the excitement and worry, and her body ached all over.  
  
Jason left the cubicle and went to the desk to sign for a room for Courtney.  
  
As soon as he was done, Sonny and Carly came rushing off of the elevator with Michael and Morgan.  
  
"Is she alright? We got a call saying she went into cardiac arrest. Jason, what happened?" Carly blurted out. Michael looked up at her confused, while baby Morgan just stared at the lights on the ceiling.  
  
Jason smiled a bit, "She's fine. The baby's fine. We're all fine."  
  
Sonny and Carly both let out a large, gratifying sigh.  
  
"That's good," Sonny said.  
  
"Where is Aunt Courtney?" Michael said.  
  
"Well, kiddo, she's sleeping right now. But later you can go see her," Jason said.  
  
"Ok!" said Michael enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok, well why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get some pudding for you and Morgan, ok!" Sonny said.  
  
"Sonny!" Carly said teasingly.  
  
"Yea! Let's go!" Michael said.  
  
The four of them left, leaving Jason alone. He sat down in a chair and put his hands in his head. His wife and child were okay. Everything was okay.  
  
Just then another visitor came up to Jason. It was Elizabeth.  
  
"How's Courtney? I called your penthouse to see if she got home okay, and Carly said she was in an accident," Elizabeth said, feeling somewhat awkward. Things between her and Jason were still unclear.  
  
"Uh, she's fine. She bruised two ribs and has a minor concussion. She went into cardiac arrest, but is fine now. She's sleeping" Jason said.  
  
"Cardiac arrest!?! That's pretty serious. It's good that she's ok now. I knew something was wrong when she left," Elizabeth said.  
  
"What was wrong?" Jason said. He heard Courtney said earlier that she had had a migraine, but he thought there was more.  
  
"Well, we were arguing pretty badly, and then she said she was going to leave, but staggered a bit. I told her not to go, but she said she was fine. I think she was trying to get away from me," Elizabeth said, feeling guilty.  
  
"Well, she's fine now. That's all that matters," Jason said.  
  
"Yea. Well, I'll be back later to talk to her, if she'll let me. It good that she's ok," Elizabeth said, feeling somewhat proud for having a whole conversation with Jason.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A few days after the accident, Courtney had been released. She was still a bit achy, but felt ok for the most part.  
  
"So what should we name the baby if it's a girl," Courtney said. The November day was cold, and there was a fine coat of snow on the ground. Right now Courtney and Jason were curled up on the couch with a fire in the fireplace.  
  
"I don't know. I like the name Emily," Jason said.  
  
"Emily Lila Morgan. I like that," Courtney said. She had hoped that Jason would approve of the name Lila as a middle name.  
  
"I like it too," Jason said, stroking her hair absent mindedly.  
  
"And what about a boy," Courtney said.  
  
"Uh..I don't know," Jason said. He had been hoping secretly for a girl, but hadn't admitted it yet.  
  
"Well, I like Christopher. Anthony isn't bad, either," Courtney said.  
  
"What about James?" Jason said.  
  
"Anthony James Morgan. Sounds good," Courtney said, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jason said.  
  
"I wonder what people would think of the big, bad, Jason Morgan if they knew he was helping his wife pick out baby names," Courtney said.  
  
"Well, they'd probably think I have really bad taste in names," Jason said, laughing a bit too.  
  
Ahh, the joys of pregnancy, Courtney thought to herself.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
OK, SHORT CHAPTER!! I have soccer, so I can't write for long. Hope you like it!!  
  
~Dawndrina~ 


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks SO much for all the reviews!!!  
  
Volleyball Game tomorrow. wish us luck!! Lol  
  
Ok, well on to the NEXT chapta!!!  
  
P.S. It's December now, so Courtney is 5 months pregnant!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The fierce December wind blew hard against Jason's face as he walked to the warehouse. Sonny had called him and asked him to meet him here to talk about something important, so he followed orders and came.  
  
He entered the warehouse and turned on the lights. Sonny was leaning against one of the walls.  
  
"Why did you want to come here?" Jason asked.  
  
"Carly and the boys are at the penthouse, and I didn't want to make them move," Sonny said. He had started becoming more careful about where they did business, because Carly could listen from the stairs at the penthouse.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Jason asked. He was sort of ticked off. He had been having a fun (wink wink) time with Courtney when his cell phone rang.  
  
"I need you to go to South America for a few days," Sonny said, knowing Jason wouldn't like leaving Courtney alone.  
  
"Why? Can't Greg or Johnny do that?" Jason said.  
  
"You're my enforcer, Jason. It's not their job. It's yours," Sonny said.  
  
"So what is it that I have to do?" Jason said.  
  
"I need you to dispose of a minor threat," Sonny said.  
  
"What? Who is a threat to us right now?" Jason said, getting more ticked off as the minutes passed.  
  
"Well, a guy by the name of Alonzo Martinez has been trying to sneak drugs through our territory, by means of Lorenzo Alcazar (A/N: In this story, Lorenzo never did the whole drug thingy, but he still came to Port Charles at the same time). I figure that if we cut off the main source, our problems will be solved," Sonny said.  
  
"Ok, well where's Martinez?" Jason said.  
  
"In Argentina. Rio De Janeiro to be exact. A Casino by the name of El Castillo Blanco is where you'll find him," Sonny said.  
  
"When should I leave?" Jason said.  
  
"The jet will be ready in 1 hour," Sonny said, walking to the door.  
  
"Ok," Jason said. Sonny nodded and then left, leaving Jason alone. He knew he had to do this, but sometimes it was so hard to leave Courtney, especially when she was pregnant.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jason walked into the penthouse in a foul mood. Courtney had left a note saying she had to work at Kelly's. All the better, Jason thought. He didn't want to see the disappointment on her face when he would have to tell her he was leaving. Instead he would just leave a note.  
  
Jason rushed up stairs and threw a few items of clothing into a bag. He rushed down the stairs and scribbled a note onto the pad of paper on the desk. He took one last look at his penthouse, and then left.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When Courtney returned from Kelly's, she was exhausted. She had gained a few pounds recently from the pregnancy, and was now getting some lower back pains. She called for Jason, but when he didn't reply, she looked around for him. When she came back to the living room, she found to note on the desk.  
  
Courtney-  
  
Business in South America for a few days. Keep the baby and yourself safe, please. I love you.  
  
~Jason  
  
Courtney let out a large sigh. She hated it when Jason had to leave on business and didn't even say goodbye in person.  
  
"Oh well," she said quietly. Maybe she would go across the hall for some company, later.  
  
She took off her coat and went upstairs to get some asprin for her back. While she was in the bathroom she took a glance at the mirror. She now had quite a large belly, larger then the normal woman is at 5 months. She didn't care, though. Jason loved to sit with her at night and rub her stomach, sometimes talking to the baby.  
  
She shook her head and headed back down stairs with a book. She started a fire and made herself a cup of hot cocoa, since coffee (caffeine) would be bad for the baby.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, she was left alone in peace and quiet to read.  
  
Then suddenly she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Figuring in was Carly, Courtney said, "Come on in!"  
  
The door opened silently and then closed. Courtney started to get nervous, Carly wouldn't be so quiet.  
  
She turned around and was shocked at who she saw.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*6*^*^*^  
  
WHO IS IT THAT SHE SAW!!!  
  
Ok, well another chapter SOON!! Definitely by Sunday, if not tomorrow (Saturday).  
  
Love y'all!!  
  
~Dawndrina~ 


	23. Chapter 23

New Chapter.. EnJoY!!  
  
P.S. This is dedicated to CourtJasnLuvr87... you're one of my most faithful reviewers!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Courtney was shocked at who she saw standing infront of her.  
  
"Maria?!?!" Courtney said in a whisper.  
  
"Hello Courtney," Maria said, obviously nervous. She still looked almost exactly like Courtney, only she had cut her hair shorter and had it curled.  
  
Courtney stood up, her hand placed protectively on her stomach.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Courtney said in a low, threatening voice.  
  
"Your stomach. you've. the baby's getting bigger," Maria said, her voice starting to crack.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my baby. Answer my question. What are you doing here?" Courtney said looking behind Maria at the door. If he tried to hurt her, Courtney could make an escape to across the hall.  
  
"Oh, Courtney, I'm not here to, to steal your husband, or to hurt your baby," Maria said. She threw down her purse and took off her coat, implying that she would be staying, "I'm here to say sorry!"  
  
"Sorry for what? You took MONTHS away from me and my husband that we can never get back. You made him believe his child was dead!" Courtney yelled.  
  
"If I had had a choice I never would have hurt you," Maria said, her eyes starting to tear up.  
  
"Oh, so, so, so my mother FORCED you to seduce Jason!" Courtney said.  
  
Maria nodded, tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't believe that for once second," Courtney said, her eyes glazed over with hate.  
  
"Courtney, your mother came to me with a promise that she could give me millions of dollars, and a life I could only dream of, if I helped her," Maria said.  
  
"My mother promised you the life I had" Courtney said.  
  
"I didn't know what she was talking about, so I helped her!" Maria said, the tears streaming, "When I found out that I was going to steal my cousin's life, I wanted to back out! But she told me she would hurt me. Even KILL me if I didn't follow through!"  
  
Courtney was confused, "Then why did you seem to eager to ruin my life?"  
  
"Because I. I don't know, Courtney! It's just.. I started to care for Jason, and I didn't want to hurt him anymore. And you're my COUSIN, for heaven's sake!"  
  
"You CARED for my husband? So, so what? You were in LOVE with him? You think that coming to me now to 'apologize' will win his heart?" Courtney yelled. She was so confused about what she was saying and mad that Maria would come to her house begging for forgiveness.  
  
Maria's eyes looked sad, as if she thought her cousin wouldn't think so low of her.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry," Maria said, "And I know you probably don't believe a word of what I'm saying. I just. wanted to clear my conscience."  
  
"Well. apology accepted, I guess," Courtney said slowly. She had always been understanding and kind, and somehow she believed that what Maria was saying was true,  
  
"But don't think this means that I want to be your friend. I still don't like you."  
  
"Maybe someday I can prove to you that I'm not that bad of a person," Maria said with a slight laugh, "But for now I can settle with this. Goodbye Courtney."  
  
"Bye," Courtney said. Maria wiped her eyes and picked her things, closing the door behind her. Courtney heard her get on the elevator, and sat down in relief.  
  
"What do you think, little one?" Courtney said, looked back at the door while rubbing her stomach affectionately, "Should mommy be nice to Maria?"  
  
After a few moments in silence, Courtney started to rub her belly again. But all of a sudden she let out a small little gasp.  
  
The baby had kicked!  
  
**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So. do you like it!! For once I decided to let a chapter end on a non- cliffhanger!! Hope you liked it!!  
  
~Dawndrina~ 


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for all of the reviews!! I love you guys!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 24  
  
December came and went with ease, bringing Courtney and Jason into the New Year. Maria hadn't been heard of since she came to visit, and the couple was glad for it. The baby was kicking, now, non-stop, and Courtney had almost double in size since the being of December, leaving her constricted in movement. Jason had told her to stay in the penthouse, atleast until the weather started to get calmer, so Courtney was stuck in the penthouse for about two months. Carly came over to visit almost every day, and Jason usually didn't have to work much, but Courtney was still bored and lonely much of the time.  
  
One day, in the middle of January, there was a knock at the door, and Jason- who happened to be home today- answered it.  
  
He stiffened at the sight of who was there. It was Maria. Again.  
  
"What do you want?" Jason said coldly.  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to Courtney?" Maria said, staring at Jason. He was even handsomer then when she had seen him last in late September. He still knocked the breath out of her. A quick image of him kissing her passed through her mind, and she shuddered.  
  
"Why would she want to talk to you?" Jason said.  
  
Maria was about to reply, but Courtney had come down the stairs, and saw her at the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said, slightly uneasy at her presence.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe I could.. Talk to you?" Maria said. She hated that she wasn't welcome in this house anymore.  
  
"Well," Courtney said, her soft spot starting to show, "I guess, for a little bit. Come on, we can go up stairs,"  
  
Jason's gaze turned to her in disbelief. Courtney just looked back at him and he shook his head and walked away to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks," Maria said.  
  
"Would you like to see the nursery?" Courtney said.  
  
"Okay!" Maria said, happy that she was going to be able to spend time with Courtney, and also secretly happy that she might have the chance to be able to see Jason again.  
  
She stepped into the now finished nursery (it had been all covered and unpainted the last time Maria saw it) and looked around. Courtney had decorated it beautifully, no doubt with the help of Carly.  
  
"It looks wonderful," she said, the tell-tale prick of tears in the back of her eyes.  
  
"Thanks. Jason likes it too, I think, although I can tell he thinks it's a little to fluffy and pretty," Courtney said, laughing a little.  
  
"So when are you due?" Maria said.  
  
"Um, sometime in the middle of April, we don't know the exact date," Courtney said. She was a little uncomfortable with Maria asking about her baby.  
  
"Have you decided on names?" she said, still looking around the room.  
  
"Um, yea. Anthony for a boy and Emily for a girl," Courtney said.  
  
"You don't like the name Maria!" she said, only half joking.  
  
"Not particularly," Courtney said. She was getting tired of Maria, and didn't hide her discomfort.  
  
"Oh, ok," she said, realizing that she had somewhat ruined her stay, "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. I'll show myself out the door,"  
  
"Ok," Courtney said, not feeling bad at all for being somewhat rude to her "guest."  
  
Courtney walked her to the top of the landing, and Maria trotted down the first few steps, but suddenly lost her footing and screamed. She fell down the rest of the stairs, rolling over and over again. At the bottom she laid there, seemingly unconscious.  
  
Jason came running from the kitchen, thinking that Courtney had fallen.  
  
Courtney just looked on in terror. Her face was frozen. That could have been her.  
  
She walked down the rest of the stairs, carefully and slowly, and when she reached the bottom Jason was already examining her.  
  
He stood up and turned to face Courtney, "She's unconscious. We have to take her to the hospital."  
  
"Ok," Courtney said. She went to get her coat and purse, and when she came back, Jason was holding Maria in his arms. A sudden pang of jealousy shot through her at the sight, and it surprised her deeply. She didn't know why she would feel like this.  
  
Once they got to the hospital, they came off the elevator into the E.R.  
  
Courtney went up to the desk and said to one of the nurses, "We need help. Somebody fell down the stairs and is unconscious."  
  
"Ok, right away, miss," the nurse said to her, running off to get a gurney. She quickly returned with one, along with 2 other nurses.  
  
They laid her on it and hurried off, not even asking about who she was.  
  
Jason and Courtney sat down.  
  
"What happened?" Jason said. He had seen the look on her face when she saw Maria fall.  
  
"What do you mean, what happened? She was walking down the stairs and then all of a sudden she was falling. I don't know how she fell, if that's what you're asking," Courtney said. Somehow she had a sneaking suspicion that Jason thought she pushed her. Her blood turned to ice at that thought, and she shook of out of her head.  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until a nurse came out to talk to them.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Courtney asked.  
  
"It looks to be so. She's severely injured her neck, and her chest will probably be bruised for a little while, but other then that she will be fine," the nurse said, "May I ask what happened?"  
  
"She must have lost her footing, or something. I was at the top of the stairs behind her, and then I looked back and she was falling," Courtney said, "Her name is Maria, um, Maria Matthews, by the way."  
  
"Ok, well she should be awake soon, and you can go talk to her then," the nurse said.  
  
"Thank you," Courtney said. She bent over and put her face in her hands. She felt Jason's hand rubbing the back of her neck and instantly felt a little better.  
  
"You ok?" Jason said quietly.  
  
Courtney sat up.  
  
"You don't think I pushed her, do you?" she said softly. Her face was twisted up into an expression of worry, and her eyes felt like they wanted to cry.  
  
Jason's face softened up, "No, no. I don't think you did,"  
  
He pulled her into a hug, and she melted into him.  
  
Soon after, a nurse came to tell them that she was awake and ready for visitors.  
  
They stood up and walked off to her room.  
  
When they entered in, Maria turned to see who it was. Her eyes suddenly became narrow when they saw Courtney.  
  
"YOU BITCH! YOU PUSHED ME!" She shouted, pointing at Courtney furiously.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AHHHH!!! Okies, well BYE BYEZ!!! Hope you liked it!  
  
~Dawndrina~ 


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for reviews! Love ya'll!!  
  
~Dawndrina~  
  
GO BULLDOGS!!  
2 win 1 loss!!! WOO HOOO!!  
  
P.S. Hali -she couldn't go into labor NOW!! I have more planned. plus she's only 6 months pregnant, and it would screw bunches of things up!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Courtney just stood open mouthed in front of Maria. She couldn't believe that Maria had just accused her of pushing her!  
  
"You pushed me and we both know it," Maria continued on.  
  
"I would never push you," Courtney said, "How could you accuse me of that!"  
  
"Because you don't trust me and you don't want me around! You could have just told me to leave instead of putting me in the hospital," Maria said.  
  
"I have good reason not to trust you, and maybe I don't want you around. But I would NOT push you," Courtney said, "And if you're going to accuse me of this I will just leave. I don't need this,"  
  
"Fine. I'll see you in court," Maria said hotly.  
  
"Whatever," Courtney said. She walked out of the room and Jason followed her.  
  
Courtney sank against the wall with her head in her hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason said.  
  
"Why won't she just leave us alone?" Courtney said, on the verge of tears, "God, these damn hormones."  
  
Jason let out a small laugh, "Why don't we go home and you let me show you how much I love you? No thinking of Maria or court or anything. Ok?"  
  
"That sounds like the perfect idea," Courtney said, wiping the tears from her eyes, smile forming on her face.  
  
They walked out of the hospital hand in hand, and drove home to enjoy a night of love, aside from the hectic things of life.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Courtney woke up in the morning wrapped in Jason's arms. She smiled to herself and slipped out from the warmth under the covers. She crept to the shower and took a nice, long, soothing, shower.  
  
When she was done she dressed in her favorite maternity sweatpants and tummy-hugging sweater. She quickly put her hair in a French braid and went downstairs to make breakfast, remember to carefully hold the stair railing on her way down.  
  
Soon after she had made herself a peanut and jelly sandwich (who said you had to eat cereal for breakfast!?!?), Jason soon joined her and gave her a tight squeeze from behind. At that moment the baby kicked and they both gave a small jump and laughed. She turned around and greeted him with a kiss.  
  
"Shouldn't you be eating healthier things for breakfast?" Jason said, sounding like Sonny, "You're almost as bad as Carly."  
  
"I'm in perfect health!" Courtney said, smiling, "Oh, which reminds me. I have an appointment with Dr. Meadows today. Do you want to come, or should I have Carly come with me instead?"  
  
"I'll come. I want to hear her when she says you need to eat more," Jason said.  
  
"You know what?" Courtney said, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around Jason.  
  
"What?" Jason said, kissing her gently.  
  
"You're the best husband any girl could have," Courtney said. She knew Jason would disagree, thinking that his lifestyle is too dangerous, but she still loved to play around with him.  
  
"And you're the wife of my dreams," Jason said, "Now let's go to Dr. Meadows."  
  
"Fine," Courtney said.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Ok, Courtney, we're almost done. I just need to go check on these tests to make sure you getting the right amount of vitamins and nutrients in your diet, ok?" Dr. Meadows said, "Oh, and while I'm gone, decide on whether or not you want an ultrasound. They are optional, of course, so you two talk about it and decide."  
  
"Oh, well we already know what we want to do," Courtney said.  
  
"Oh?" Dr. Meadows said.  
  
"We'd rather not have an ultrasound, and just be surprised as too the babies sex," Courtney said.  
  
"Ok, that's fine. But if you change your mind, just set up an appointment. Now I have to go run these tests quick, and then I'll be right back," Dr. Meadows said. She left the room, leaving Jason and Courtney alone.  
  
"Didn't I tell you the baby would be healthy?" Courtney said, moving to sit in Jason's lap.  
  
"Fine. You win," Jason said.  
  
A few minutes later Dr. Meadows came back in with the test results. Courtney sat back down on the hospital bed, and started biting her lip, nervous about what Dr. Meadows was about to say, although she didn't know why.  
  
"Well, Courtney," Dr. Meadows began, "I have some interesting, to say the least, news to tell you,"  
  
"What's wrong with my baby?" Courtney said a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, it's just, you're going to need to start eating a lot more food, in general," Dr. Meadows said.  
  
"Why?" Courtney said.  
  
"You need to start eating for three people," she said, a smile forming on her face.  
  
This thought hadn't registered in Courtney mind and she stared at Dr. Meadows like a deer caught in headlights, "What?"  
  
"You're pregnant with twins," Dr. Meadows said.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
OMG OMG OMG OMG!! WOW!!  
  
Hee hee.. Can you say HyPeR!!  
  
Okies, well, review please! I hope you liked it! More with Maria later. I know you guys don't particularly like her. but she's a part of meh big PLOT!! YAY!!  
  
~Dawndrina~ 


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for all the reviews!! I absolutely LOVE you guys!!  
  
This will probably be a long one.. I'm home sick from school so I don't have to rush!!  
  
EnJoY!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Twins?" Courtney said, disbelief all over her face.  
  
"Yes, that's right. You are pregnant with twins, we don't know if they are identical or not yet, or what sex they are yet, for that matter," Dr. Meadow's said, "But we can determine all of that by having an ultrasound, if you would like to schedule one up. Otherwise you could just let nature take its course and be surprised when they are born."  
  
"Um," Courtney said looking Jason's way. He was just staring in disbelief, a smile on his face, "I think we'll have an ultrasound. How do we set one up?"  
  
"Well, you can just ask for my nurse at the nurses' station, and she will find an open appointment for you," Dr. Meadows said, "So, I will leave you two to deal with this surprise, and you're free to go."  
  
"Thank you," Courtney said to Dr. Meadows as she left. Courtney turned around to face Jason.  
  
"We're having twins," he said, not even moving. He was still staring fixedly at one spot on the floor.  
  
Courtney smiled and broke out into laughter, nodding, "Yea. Twins!"  
  
"I guess that means we need another crib," Jason said. He looked at Courtney and smiled, his eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
"Yea, I think that calls for another crib," Courtney said. She leaned in and kissed Jason hard and fast.  
  
"What was that for?" Jason said, running his hands over his mouth.  
  
"For giving me everything I've always wanted. Thank you," Courtney said.  
  
"You're welcome," Jason said.  
  
"So I guess we should go get that ultrasound set up?" Courtney said.  
  
"Um, yea, why not," Jason said.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When Courtney and Jason left the hospital, they drove to the furniture store and picked up another crib identical to the other. They drove home and hauled the big box through the elevator, and ran straight into Carly with Morgan and Michael.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Carly said, "What's with the big box? Is it a present for me?!"  
  
"Not quite. It's a bit of a long story. We'll tell you later, ok?" Courtney said.  
  
"Ok, but don't wait too long!" Carly said.  
  
She then left with Michael and Morgan to go somewhere, and Courtney and Jason laughed as they entered the penthouse.  
  
"So when do you want to put this thing together?" Courtney said.  
  
"I'll do that, don't worry about it. But in the meantime, you are going to go eat food. Lots of food," Jason said as Courtney took of her coat and hung it up. He directed her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table.  
  
"You are going to eat, right now, ok?" Jason said.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll eat. Hey, what about a pizza? Could we order a pizza? I would still be eating. Plus I'm really craving a pizza right now, I think it's those pregnancy urges you always hear about," Courtney said.  
  
"Pizza? No. Eat, spaghetti, or, soup, or something healthy. Not pizza," Jason said.  
  
"Fine. When our twins are all grown up I will tell them about their horrible dad that wouldn't let his wife eat what she wanted to eat," Courtney teased.  
  
"And they will thank me for keeping their mother healthy. Now find something to eat," Jason said.  
  
"And what are you going to do WHILE I eat?" Courtney said, "I mean, we are making this such a big deal, I wouldn't want you to miss out on it!"  
  
"I'm going to sit here and have a beer, you crazy woman," Jason said. He opened the fridge, which was now packed with food and drink, and got a beer.  
  
Courtney gave Jason a dramatic look, and then got up and made herself some soup and a sandwich.  
  
"Happy now?" Courtney said as she bit a huge chunk out of the sandwich.  
  
"Yes, but you have to eat it all," Jason said. He finished the last of his beer and then kissed Courtney on the top of her head, "I'm going to go talk to Sonny."  
  
"You're not going to tell him about the twins, are you?" Courtney said.  
  
"No, but I think I should tell him about Maria," Jason said.  
  
"Oh yea, I had forgotten about her," Courtney said, her facial expression turning somewhat sour.  
  
"Don't worry. She won't be able to hurt you ever again," Jason said.  
  
"Ok. Well go talk to Sonny. I'll sit here and finish this food, like a good wife would," Courtney said.  
  
Jason just smiled and nodded. He left the kitchen and a few minutes later Courtney heard the front door shut. She sat at the table in silence and finished her lunch as quickly as possible.  
  
After she was done, she decided to go to the hospital again and pay her cousin a little visit.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When she entered Maria's room, she saw that Maria's head was wrapped in gauze, and she had a large brace on her neck. Maria looked up to see who it was and when she saw Courtney she rolled her eyes and let out an overly dramatic sigh.  
  
"What do you want?" Maria said, "Have you come to finish the job?"  
  
"I just came to tell you that I didn't push you down the stairs," Courtney said in a clam even-toned voice, "I bet you probably don't even remember falling down the stairs."  
  
"No, I don't. But I was at your house, and you were standing behind me," Maria said, "So it must have been you."  
  
"Did you ever consider the possibility that you tripped or lost your footing?" Courtney said, "Or is this your lame attempt to get Jason to leave me."  
  
"I wouldn't just fall for no reason," Maria said, "Somebody pushed me. You pushed me."  
  
"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I didn't push you. I admit that I don't like you or trust you, but I didn't push you down the stairs," Courtney said.  
  
"Fine, whatever. I still don't believe you," Maria said, "And you're right. I never did like you either. I just came to your house to get Jason. Which obviously didn't work, but sooner or later, Jason will dump you like a rotten bag of potatoes, and I will be the one he runs too."  
  
"No, I don't think that's what's going to happen," Courtney said, "Because you see, Jason and I are married, and I am pregnant. With twins."  
  
Maria's eyes grew wide with surprise, although she tried to hide it, "Sure you are, and I'm the queen of Sheba."  
  
"Well, believe it or not, but Jason and I were at Dr. Meadow's this morning, and she confirmed it. We're having an ultrasound in two weeks."  
  
"Well good for you," Maria said, obviously incredibly angry, "Now get out of my room before I call hospital security!"  
  
"Have a good day Maria," Courtney said, turning to leave.  
  
"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Maria shouted. Once Courtney had left she picked up the glass pitcher filled with water and threw it as hard as she could against the door. She took one of her pillows and screamed as loud as she could into it.  
  
Courtney, who had stopped and waited to listen to Maria after she had left, heard the glass shatter and the muffled scream. She chuckled quietly, shook her head, and left to go back home.  
  
She got there, Jason was waiting impatiently on the couch. He got up and walked over to her, looking very upset.  
  
"Where were you? Why didn't you leave a note?" He said impatiently.  
  
"I just went to the hospital," Courtney said, a little confused. Why was he so mad?  
  
"To the hospital? Why, what happened?" Jason said.  
  
"I just forgot something there from this morning, that's all," Courtney said, and then meekly added, "And I went to go talk to Maria."  
  
"What? Wait, Maria? Why did you go see her?" Jason said.  
  
"To go tell her that she couldn't hurt us, or that she couldn't try and take you from me because I know that she wants too," Courtney said.  
  
"What if something would have happened? What if you had crashed on the way home? What if Maria had called security to come arrest you and get you out of her room?" Jason said, this voice raised in volume.  
  
"Jason, calm down. Nothing happened. I'm here, safe and sound! You yourself have always told me to never think about the 'what-ifs,' Courtney said.  
  
Jason rubbed his head and sat down, "I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're pregnant."  
  
"Yea, I know. Jason, they are my children too. You're not the only one who can't wait for them to come!" Courtney said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry," Jason said, "I just love you too much to let anything else happen to you. I mean, in less then a year you've been shot in the head, kidnapped, and in a car accident. I've come too close to losing you too many times."  
  
"I guess I never realized that," Courtney said, now feeling a little guilty for getting all worked up, "I just hate it when you get too overprotective."  
  
"I know you do. But I love you too much NOT to be overprotective," Jason said.  
  
"I love you too. And I don't want to do anything to jeopardize these children's health. Just promise not to worry about me too much, ok?" Courtney said.  
  
"Yea, ok," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Courtney said.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well, I know that it ended in kind of a weird place, but I have to go to school now to pick up my assignments that I missed, so I will write another chapter later! Enjoy this one!  
  
~Dawndrina~ 


	27. Chapter 27

Here's Chapter 27!! Hope you fans of mine like it!! Love ya!! Sorry It has taken so long, I have been working on another one-shot fanfic (also a journey related one), but I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
~Dawndrina~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 27  
  
In her seventh month, Courtney was huge. She looked like she was carrying triplets, although everybody knew by now about the twins. When Carly and Sonny had found out, they were ecstatic, and Michael was just a thrilled. Morgan just squealed and drooled a bit.  
  
Maria must have left town, because they hadn't heard of her since Courtney told her off at the hospital over a month ago. Everybody was gratefully thankful for that.  
  
In her eighth month, March, she grew even more, but not as much as before. She had now gained a total of 45 pounds. She was enormous.  
  
The only little snitch in their lives right now was the fact that Jason was almost always off working, especially during the middle of the night or at odd hours during the day. This worried Courtney immensely, but she never told Jason about her fear. Instead when he asked her what was troubling her, she would just tell him she hadn't gotten much sleep because of the baby, and was a little tired.  
  
But Jason knew that sleep wasn't the reason for her sad face. He knew she hated him working so much, and he hated it too. But he had a job, and although he had a pregnant wife to take care of, the business must always come first. When he had to leave her to go work, he would look at her with sad, worried eyes. And when she would ask what was wrong, he would cover it up with a façade of lies. He would tell Courtney he was just tired from work, or he was excited about the babies, which Courtney knew wasn't the truth.  
  
And so it had evolved to the point where they almost never saw each other. It usually turned out to be that Courtney would wake up at two o'clock in the morning and would go down the stairs to get a glass of milk, and would find Jason lying on the couch sleeping. And then when she woke up in the morning, he wouldn't be anywhere in the house. It broke her heart even more.  
  
Sonny and Carly didn't seem to notice their hardships though. They were having the time of their lives with Michael and little Morgan Diego. This sometimes hurt Courtney even more, to see them so happy, while Courtney and Jason couldn't even talk anymore.  
  
And one day it caught up to her. Carly had come over for lunch, and was talking all about the good time her and Sonny had had in the park yesterday.  
  
"So how are you and Jason these days? You guys should come to the club with us tomorrow night!" Carly said. She didn't even know all the work Jason was doing these days.  
  
"We can't. Jason will be working," Courtney said, stirring her spoon around in her coffee aimlessly.  
  
"Working! Why?" Carly asked.  
  
"Because it's all he does these days," Courtney said a little hotly.  
  
"Why isn't he home with you? You're pregnant!" Carly said.  
  
"Apparently that isn't enough. He has to work," Courtney said.  
  
"Courtney, I think there's more going on here. What's wrong?" Carly said, sounding concerned.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Courtney said.  
  
"Because you sound sad, and a little angered at me asking about you and Jason," Carly said.  
  
"That's because there practically isn't a 'me and Jason' anymore! He's always working, he never is home at night, and when he is he sleeps on the couch," Courtney said, "And did you know that we haven't actually talked to each other for two days. It's almost as if he acts like I don't exist!"  
  
Courtney paused to wipe her eyes, which where now filled with tears.  
  
Carly just looked at her best friend. She had no idea that this had been happening.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Carly asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Two weeks? I don't count the days anymore," Courtney said.  
  
"You should talk to him about how you feel, honey. I bet anything that he feels the same way!" Carly said.  
  
"Talk to him? Carly, I can't talk to him!! You don't understand," Courtney said.  
  
"You're right, I probably don't. But all I know is that if you two love each other, which I know you do, things will be fine if you just TALK!!" Carly said.  
  
"I'll think about it," Courtney said.  
  
"Good. But right now I have to leave, Michael has a play date with one of his friends," Carly said.  
  
"Bye," Courtney said. She led her to the door and after Carly was gone she went and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Why is your daddy being so difficult?" she said, rubbing abdomen.  
  
She picked up a magazine from the table and started to read it, although she really wasn't paying any attention to it.  
  
Then the door opened, and Jason walked though it. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. Courtney looked at him, and her heart broke all over again.  
  
"Hey," she said reproachfully.  
  
"Hey," he said. He walked to the kitchen without another word, and Courtney's anger boiled up. She shook her head and kept reading her magazine.  
  
A few minutes later Jason came back. He sat down on a chair by the couch.  
  
"You should rest. You look tired," Courtney said quietly.  
  
"I'm fine; just worry about the babies, ok?" Jason said. He hated that she worried about him. He had to be strong for the both of them.  
  
"The twins are fine. But Jason, you look like horrible! I'm worried about you," Courtney said.  
  
"Courtney, I can deal with a little sleep loss," Jason said.  
  
"Ok. I just don't want you to get sick or anything," Courtney said. She was trying not to let herself break, but it was hard.  
  
Just then Jason's cell phone rang.  
  
"Yea," Jason said, listen to the person on the other end.  
  
"Ok I'll be right there," Jason said.  
  
"Bye," Courtney said, "Be careful."  
  
Jason just looked at her and nodded. He saw the hurt in her eyes and hated himself for doing this to her. But he had to work, and somehow it actually helped him avoid those sad blue eyes.  
  
Courtney stayed home the rest of the night, and when she when upstairs to retire for the night, Jason still wasn't home.  
  
She changed into her flannel maternity pajama pants and one of Jason's shirts. She smelled the soft fabric. It smelled just like Jason. A tear came to her eye and she brushed it away.  
  
She crawled under the big fluffy comforter and when she rolled over to turn off the lights, she saw the picture on her nightstand. It was of her and Jason exchanging vows on their wedding day, only a few minutes before she had gotten shot. She sighed and turned the picture face down so she didn't have to be reminded of a time when they were happy. She turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Jason was on his way home. His work tonight was surprisingly easy, and he hoped Courtney would still be up. He wanted to talk to her about the past few weeks.  
  
But when he got home, she wasn't anywhere downstairs. He went upstairs and into the bedroom, only to see her fast asleep, in one of his shirts. He gave a little smile, and he walked over to give his sleeping wife a kiss on the cheek, something he hadn't done in what seemed to be forever.  
  
But when he got to her side of the bed, he saw the over turned picture. He picked it up to see what it was a picture of, and frowned when he saw it was of their wedding day. He ran his finger over the image of her, and then put the picture back, face down. He looked at Courtney and then walked out of the room, never giving her a kiss.  
  
He went back downstairs and got a blanket. Tonight he would sleep on the couch, again.  
  
When Courtney woke up the next morning and went downstairs after her shower to eat, she was surprised to see Jason still sleeping on the couch. Usually he would be gone by now.  
  
Before she made it all the way to the kitchen, though, his cell phone rang. She stopped and turned, undecided in what she should do.  
  
She made up her mind quickly and walked over to where the ringing phone was. She picked it up and then turned in off.  
  
"For once you aren't going to keep Jason from me," she said softly to the device. She quickly went upstairs and put it in one of her drawers. Then she went back downstairs to cook breakfast, pancakes and bacon.  
  
When Jason woke up he could smell pancakes and bacon. He quickly glanced at the clock, surprised that Sonny hadn't called him to come work. It was already 8:30.  
  
Jason got up and went upstairs to shower quickly, and when he came back downstairs he went into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you know where my cell phone is?" He asked her.  
  
"No, why?" Courtney said, hating that she had to lie to him.  
  
"I can't find it anywhere," he said.  
  
"Oh, you probably just misplaced it," she said, hoping he wouldn't think about it too much.  
  
"Yea, if Sonny really needs me then he can come over," Jason said, "So what are you making?"  
  
"Oh, just pancakes and bacon. Would you like some?" Courtney said.  
  
"Yea sure," Jason said.  
  
Once she was done cooking, they sat down and had a breakfast together, the first step to rebuilding their somewhat lost connection, Courtney thought. She laughed at his jokes, and he smiled at her comments.  
  
After breakfast, Courtney and Jason decided to go for a walk in the park, since Sonny didn't seem to have any work for him.  
  
They strolled through the park, talking about the babies and some of the changes to be made around the house.  
  
"I can't believe that they're only two months away," Courtney said as they sat down on a park bench.  
  
"Yea, it's pretty incredible isn't it?" Jason said. He rubbed her belly and spoke in gibberish to the twins.  
  
"Cut it out! You're going to traumatize them for life!" Courtney said, laughing.  
  
Jason stopped and then looked at Courtney and gave her a kiss.  
  
She pulled away slowly and said, "What was that for?"  
  
"Because I love you, and I haven't really been there for you lately," Jason said, "It's just, the business is really busy right now, and Sonny really needs my help."  
  
Jason stood up and looked out on to the snow covered frozen pond.  
  
"I just wish I knew where my damn cell phone is. It really bugs me that I can't find it. I'm worried that Sonny has been trying to reach me," Jason said, making Courtney feel guilty once again for what she did.  
  
Courtney sat there, and Jason just stared out at the pond. Then Courtney got up, and decided to clear her conscious about the cell phone.  
  
"Uh, can we go home?" Courtney said.  
  
"Yea, sure," Jason said.  
  
They walked back to the penthouse, and Courtney told Jason to wait downstairs, she went upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed his cell from her drawer. She went back downstairs and handed him his cell phone. He took it, and gave her a very confused look.  
  
"Did you take it?" he said.  
  
"You were sleeping on the couch," Courtney began, "And it started to ring. Jason, I hadn't talked to you in days all because of that damn cell phone! What else was I supposed to do, let it control your life?"  
  
"Courtney that could have been Sonny!" Jason said, "You don't know how much the business needs me right now."  
  
"Who cares about the business, Jason," Courtney said, on the verge of tears, "I am your wife! Your pregnant wife! And you haven't talked to me in days, you sleep on the couch, and it seems as if you're trying to avoid me!"  
  
"I haven't been home to talk to you," Jason said, his anger boiling up inside, "How can you blame me for avoiding you, you don't ever talk to me either. And that picture of us on your stand, you turned it down. Obviously you don't care that much."  
  
"I turned it down because I didn't want to have to hurt so much," Courtney said, "It reminds me of a time when we where happy!"  
  
"Yea, a time when you didn't make decisions for me, like you did today," Jason said, "Now I have to go. I sure Sonny has called at least a hundred times."  
  
"Jason, wait!" Courtney said. But he just shrugged her off and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Courtney walked to the couch and gave the end of it a hard kick. She sat on the couch and put her face in her hands and cried. Why did she always do things to make the situation worse?  
  
Then as she got up go upstairs, she felt an immense, pain in her abdomen, causing her to immediately sit down. Then all of a sudden she was filled with fear and nervousness as she felt fluid come rushing out of her system, running down her legs.  
  
Her water had broken.  
  
The twins were coming.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok, sorry I haven't posted in such a long time!! I hope this extra long chapter makes up for my lake of chapters in the past week or whatever. Love you guys!!!  
  
~*~ Dawndrina ~*~ 


	28. Chapter 28

New Chapter!! Enjoy!  
  
~Dawndrina~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Courtney's body immediately filled with fear. Her water had just broken, and she was home alone.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, and she regretted the fight her and Jason had just had. She wished he was here right now, so she didn't have to be scared.  
  
But he wasn't here, and she was scared.  
  
She took in a deep breath and thought. Ok, what did Carly do when Morgan was born? She took deep breaths and stayed calm, Courtney thought to herself.  
  
After about twenty minutes of deep breathing, Courtney had felt two more cramped pains in her abdomen. They were contractions, and they were a total of 12 minutes.  
  
"Ok, kids," Courtney said, "Obviously you're not going to wait that long to get into this world!! But Mommy needs to get to a phone, first, ok?"  
  
She tried to prop herself up off of the couch so she could get to the phone on the desk by the door. But as soon as she tried to move, pain filled her entire body, and she cried out. She collapsed back on the couch.  
  
A single tear made its way down her face. "Where is your Daddy, little ones," she said softly rubbing her abdomen," Come on Jason, come back to me. I need you right now."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After Jason had left the penthouse, he went to the docks by Kelly's. He went here a lot, when he was feeling confused or angry.  
  
It was the middle of March, and chunks of ice still floated in the water. The air was still cold and stiff, but Jason didn't mind.  
  
Thoughts from their fight were still playing through his head. He couldn't believe some of the things she had said. Partly because most of them were true. Looking back on the past few weeks, he had let his work take over his life. And even if he had had time to spend with Courtney, he would make up excuses not to be with her.  
  
And look where it had gotten them now. They were fighting, Courtney was pregnant..  
  
And then the light bulb in his head seemed to turn on, and he realized he had left his 8th month old pregnant wife at home, alone.  
  
Instantly Jason raced from the docks to the apartment, and when he reached the elevator he was sweating from being nervous. If anything had happened to Courtney while he was gone, he would never forgive himself.  
  
He reached their level, and when he stepped out into the hallway, he heard a yelp of pain coming from their apartment. All of Jason's fears were then confirmed. Something was wrong with Courtney.  
  
Jason opened the door and stood in horror. Courtney was lying on the couch, hunched over in the fetal position, and she was sobbing quiet tears.  
  
Jason ran over to Courtney and when she saw him relief washed over her body. He had come back for her.  
  
"Jason," she said faintly.  
  
"Courtney, I'm here. What's wrong?" he said.  
  
"The twins. They're coming," she said. At that moment another contraction occurred and she yelled out.  
  
"Get me to the hospital, Jason. Now!" she cried out.  
  
Jason picked her up in his arms and carried her to the door. They got on the elevator, which didn't seem to be moving at all. But finally they reached the ground, and Jason rushed Courtney to the car.  
  
He drove as fast as he ever had before. Courtney's contractions were getting closer, and her clothes were drenched in sweat.  
  
Finally they reached the E.R.  
  
A nurse rushed over, and realizing that Jason was holding a pregnant woman, rushed off to get a wheelchair.  
  
"I'm sorry for hiding your cell phone, Jason. I just wanted to spend time with you," Courtney said faintly.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I just want you and the babies to be fine. That's all I've ever wanted," Jason said. Courtney smiled and just squeezed his hand.  
  
Finally the nurse came back with a wheel chair and carted Courtney away, and Jason waited out in the lobby to call Carly and Sonny quick. Then he would go to the delivery room.  
  
"Corinthos," said Sonny on the other end.  
  
"Sonny, its Jason. Courtney's in labor. Get to General Hospital," Jason said.  
  
"I'm on my way," Sonny said. They both hung up and then Jason called Carly.  
  
"Hey it's Carly," she said in her regular cheery voice.  
  
"Carly it's Jason. Courtney just went into labor so get to the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
"What, she did?!? Ok I'm on my way!" Carly said.  
  
He hung up and then turned to go to the delivery room, excited and nervous about what lied ahead.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok this wasn't my best chapter ever, and I know I took FOREVER to write it, but sorry!! The next chapter won't be out probably for another 2-3 weeks. Sorry!!!  
  
~Dawndrina~  
  
P.S. If you haven't already, check out my other story, If Tears Could Build A Bridge to Heaven. it's journey. kinda! 


	29. Chatper 29Epilouge

Hey Guys! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long, long, time! I'm sorry to say, but this is this last installment of A Lasting Love. I might start a new fan fiction (a sequel) in January or February, but I'm not sure. So, please enjoy this!  
  
~Dawndrina~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Jason put his cell phone and rushed off to the delivery room where they had taken Courtney. He stopped by the door and put on the required scrubs for sanitation purposes. He took a deep breath. This was the moment he had been waiting for all of his life. Courtney and he would finally have a family. They would start a whole new chapter of their life. He took a step forward and entered the delivery room.  
  
Inside doctors and nurses were everywhere. They were hooking up monitors, writing things on clipboards, and yelling to others on the opposite side of the room. He scanned the room quickly and found Courtney, in a hospital gown, lying on the large gurney specific for birth. She was sweating heavily, her long blonde hair in a mishap ponytail. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, yet she seemed at peace.  
  
Jason started toward her, but a doctor stood in his way.  
  
"Only faculty and staff assisting in the birth are allowed in here, sir. I'm sorry but you will have to wait outside," the doctor said in a firm voice.  
  
"I'm her husband and I'm not going anywhere," Jason said, standing his ground.  
  
The doctor took a mental check and looked over at Courtney, "Ok, well in that case, you may pull up a stool and sit by your wife. But don't get in the way of the doctors."  
  
Jason rushed past him and sat on the stool by her bed. Her took her hand and gave it a kiss. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"This is it, Jason," she said. Just then another contraction came. Courtney yelled and a doctor came over.  
  
"Ok, Mrs. Morgan. It's time for the epidural. I need to inject this in to your spine. It will help with the pain," he said.  
  
"Ok, ok, just . OW!" Another contraction, "Just do it!" Courtney said through labored breaths.  
  
Courtney looked at Jason and squeezed his hand, "Don't go anywhere, ok?"  
  
"With a grip like that on my hand I don't think that's possible," Jason said.  
  
Courtney gave a little laugh, but it was cut short by another contraction, "Where is that epidural!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Morgan, but it looks like these twins won't allow time for an epidural. You're going to have to do without it," the doctor said.  
  
Courtney sighed, "Just.," she tightened her hold on Jason, and said "how long will it be?!"  
  
Another contraction, only this one was worse then the rest. Courtney yelled out.  
  
"Well, that should answer your question. Now, when I say push, on three, you need to push with all of your strength, ok?" he said.  
  
Courtney hastily nodded and gripped Jason's hand.  
  
"Ok, one. two. three. PUSH!" the doctor said.  
  
Courtney scrunched up and pushed as hard as she could. The pain was unbearable, and again, she cried out.  
  
"Ok, that was good. One or two more and the first one should be out. I'm starting to see his head," the doctor said calmly, "On three. One. two. three. PUSH!"  
  
Again, Courtney scrunched up so she was in the upright position and pushed with all of her might. After a few seconds of pain, she laid back down, panting heavily. She looked at Jason and smiled, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Ok, the head is out! One more big push, Courtney, and the first one is out!"  
  
Courtney gave a sigh of relief. Jason bent down and kissed her head.  
  
"Ok, Courtney, last push. On three, now, one. two. three. PUSH!" the doctor said.  
  
Courtney sat up and pushed harder then she had before. She cried out from the pain, but she could feel her first child leaving her body, which gave her more power to push. Finally, she lay down, exhausted.  
  
After a few seconds, she heard the most beautiful sound in the world.  
  
The sound of her child crying.  
She smiled and laughed. A wave of relief washed over her. Jason just stared. But slowly, a smile crept across his face. It was his baby, his and Courtney's; their family.  
  
But soon, a little reminder came, and it was a contraction. There was still one little one that wanted and needed to come out.  
  
"Ok, Courtney, I know you're exhausted, but you know what to do, "the doctor said, "On the count of three. One... two. three. PUSH!"  
  
Somewhere inside of Courtney, there was enough energy to push again. She sat up and pushed harder and longer then any of the previous times. And it was enough.  
  
She heard more crying.  
  
"Ok, Courtney! You're done! Great work!" the doctor said as he carried the second twin over to get cleaned up.  
  
Courtney lay back down on the bed. She had never been more drained in her entire life. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Jason, but he wasn't there. She sat up a little, searching the room.  
  
Jason tapped her shoulder lightly. She looked over and smiled. He was holding both of the babies in his arms.  
  
Jason looked down at her and smiled, "We've got a boy and a girl."  
  
A boy and a girl; it was what Courtney had been hoping for; a girl for her to pamper and spoil, and a boy for Jason to roughhouse with. "May I hold them?" Courtney said, barely a whisper.  
  
Jason slowly handed her them one at a time, and then sat down at the edge of the bed. "Hey little ones, it's your mommy, yes it's your mommy! Oh, you guys have your daddy's eyes."  
  
One of the babies was sleeping, and the other was looking around with bright eyes. Courtney nodded toward that one, "That one's the boy. I can tell."  
  
"Yes it is," Jason said. He put his pointer finger in reach of the newborn, who curled its fingers around the strange object, "He's older by 3 minutes. Look at him, Courtney! He's so strong!"  
  
The two parents sat quietly for a moment before Courtney spoke again.  
  
"Brian," she said, "It means Strong One."  
  
"Brian," Jason repeated. The baby yawned a little and then looked from Courtney to Jason, "He knows his name already."  
  
"Brian Anthony Morgan," Courtney said. She looked up at Jason who met her in a light kiss.  
  
"It's perfect," Jason said. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked down at his two children. His children. His family. His life.  
  
"Look how peaceful she is sleeping," Courtney said, looking at their daughter. She was sound asleep in her mother's arms, "She's got that look of innocence."  
  
Jason thought a minute. Innocence...  
  
"Rachel. We should name her Rachel," he said.  
  
"Why Rachel?" Courtney inquired.  
  
"It means innocent lamb," Jason replied.  
  
Courtney smirked and looked up at him, "And you know this how?!?"  
  
"I did my researching on the computer," Jason said, all the while staring at his beautiful daughter.  
  
"Rachel Emily Morgan. It rolls off of the tongue," Courtney said.  
  
"I love it. I love both of them. I love you," Jason said, kissing the top of her head, "Do you need any rest, I'm sure Carly and Sony are out there waiting, but I can get them to wait if you need to sleep."  
  
"No, no, it's ok. I better get it over and done with as quick and painlessly as possible," Courtney chuckled.  
  
"I'll go get them," Jason said. He turned and left, still adorned in his sea-green scrubs. Shortly thereafter he returned with Carly and Sonny close behind.  
  
"Hey Courtney!" Carly said in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake the sleeping little ones.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Courtney whispered. Carly rushed over to gaze upon her new niece and nephew.  
  
"What are their names?" Sonny asked.  
  
"This is Brian Anthony Morgan," Courtney said, nodding towards the sleeping boy in her arms, "And this would be Rachel Emily Morgan."  
  
"Brian and Rachel, I like that!" Carly said with her special brand of enthusiasm.  
  
"Ok well you must be exhausted, so we'll let you get some sleep, but we'll be back in the morning with edible food from home," Sonny said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks a bunch you guys, I couldn't have gotten a better family," Courtney said.  
  
Carly and Sonny then left, but soon two nurses came to take Brian and Emily to the nursery to sleep for their first night. Courtney got teary eyed as they carried her twins out of the room, but was glad when they said they would be there shortly to transport her to her room for the night. Jason sat on the bed by her and held her closely.  
  
"We're parents now," Courtney said in astonishment, "We actually got through it."  
  
"Yea we did, didn't we," Jason said, "And it actually wasn't that bad."  
  
"No, it really wasn't," Courtney said with a laugh. The pregnancy had had its highs and lows, but the overall results were worth it.  
  
A doctor appeared through the door then, with a wheel chair to transport Courtney to her room. After she was all good and settled into the large warm bed, sleep fell upon her in an instant. She couldn't remember a time when she had been more exhausted.  
  
Jason walked over to Courtney and pulled up the covers to her chin and kissed her on the forehead. He went to the window then, replaying the day's events in an instant. They had gone through so much to get to this point, but they had made it. So many things went wrong to try and stop them, but if he had to do it again, he would in an instant. Glancing over at Courtney, he could see how easily the rest of their lives would go by. He could see the twins, and possibly more children, growing up in their house, living, loving, and learning. He saw family vacations, and Courtney, frazzled, after a hard day with the kids. He saw a lasting bond between a group of people, kids, teenagers, adults. He saw his family. His wife, his children, his home, his love. Above all things he knew that everything they had so far was due to their love; their strong, true, innocent, pure, lasting love. And it was this lasting love that he saw would carry them into many more years of happiness.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Wow.. That took a long, long, time to produce, but I hope it was worth the wait for all of you!! Sooner or later I will be coming out with the sequel, if you guys would be interested in reading it, so look out for it! As for now, I'm signing out!  
  
~Dawndrina~ 


End file.
